The Second Time Around
by Blackatt72
Summary: Lex was a young girl on the run. Abandoned by her father and abused by her mother, she runs away and into the solitary world of thievery. Until she gets caught by the Seaquest. There, she meets a certain young boy who changes her world forever.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
THE BEGINNING  
  
Lex sighed in disgust, resting her chin on her drawn up knees. I hate  
boats, she thought, her lips twisting in a grimace. To be honest though, it wasn't boats that she hated, it was the water they floated on, or slid through, as this one was doing.  
  
And it wasn't that she hated water either. She was afraid of it. Terrified, actually. A fact that her dear father regarded with repulsion. Trying to ignore the cold, dark water rushing past the tiny windows of the transport sub, Lex's thoughts drifted to her parents.  
  
Her father was a career navy officer. Lex was sure it was saltwater, and not blood, that ran through his veins. Whenever he had come home on shore leave, he'd been restless and ill at ease. When he hadn't been arguing with her mother, he'd watched his only child with unease.  
  
To be fair to him, he had tried to bridge the gap between them once, with disastrous results. On Lex's sixth birthday, the only one which he'd been ashore for, her father had taken her down to the harbour to see his ship and explore the world he loved so much.  
  
He'd given her curious glances in the car as it had sped through the streets. Though she'd had no idea of their destination, as they had drawn nearer to the ocean, Lex had caught whiffs of the water through the open window. Her heart had begun to pound, her small fingers gripping the seatbelt so tightly her knuckles had been white. A deep frown had creased her father's eyes by the time they had parked.  
  
Paralyzed with fear, Lex had been unable to move, and while aware of her fear, her father had been clueless to its source as he'd dragged her from the car. Her heartbeat had thudded painfully in her throat while her father's steely grip on her wrist had pulled her closer and closer to the edge of the pier. The smell of the salt air had burned her lungs as she'd gasped, the sound of the water slapping against the ship the only thing she'd been aware of.  
  
"Alexandria!" her father had admonished her in his deep voice. His brow had knitted as he'd watched her begin to tremble. Pursing his lips, he'd begun dragging her toward the ramp.  
  
"No!" she'd screamed, bucking and struggling against his iron grip, as her wide eyes had dropped to the water below.  
  
"Enough! Stop this!" he'd growled, barely glancing as her fingers had plucked at his. He'd simply scooped her up under his arm and headed up the ramp, embarrassed by her panicked shrieks.  
  
As his booted feet had thumped down onto the deck of the ship, a voice had come from the left.  
  
"What's up, Oliver?"  
  
Lex had turned her head toward the voice, finding a kind faced man walking toward them, wiping his large hands on a rag.  
  
"Damned if I know," her father had muttered darkly. "A temper tantrum?"  
  
"I don't think so," the man had said, thoughtfully gazing at the little girl huddled into a ball on the deck where her father had dropped her. The man had smiled gently, crouching before her. "You're not havin' a tantrum, are you honey?"  
  
Lex had stared at him, her eyes wide as she'd slowly shaken her head. The man's smile had widened.  
  
"Something's scarin' you," he'd said kindly. Still too frightened to speak, Lex had nodded.  
  
"Is it the big boat?"  
  
Lex had shaken her head.  
  
"Then what is it?" The man's bushy eyebrows had knitted, his head tilted to the side. Comprehension had finally dawned in his eyes as he'd followed the direction of her pointing finger towards the water. When he'd spoken next, his voice had been tender and kind. "You're afraid of water."  
  
"That's ridiculous, Manny," her father had scoffed.  
  
"Not really. Plenty of folks are hydrophobic."  
  
"She's my daughter. She can't be hydrophobic."  
  
"Well, I'll admit it's ironic," the man had chuckled, "but not impossible."  
  
"Well, she'll just have to get over it."  
  
"Easier said than done." The man had gently scooped Lex up into his arms, cradling her. She'd clung to him desperately. "Some folks can, with time and lots of therapy."  
  
Realizing the point of their trip would be lost to her, her father had taken her back home immediately. He'd dumped her at the front door, returned to the car and sped away. That had been the last time she'd seen her father in person.  
  
Lex's thoughts were jerked back to the present as the launch bumped into the sub, a whine filling the cabin as a seal was made to the main ship. The Commander stood, placed a stern hand upon her shoulder and motioned for her to precede him through the round door.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she tossed him a glare and stormed ahead. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"I'll find out who you are eventually, so why don't you just tell me your name?"  
  
Lex merely stared at the man in the captain's uniform. She'd given up glaring when he had seemed amused by it.  
  
"Okay," he sighed, "then maybe you can tell me where the others are. They managed to get away with some very valuable equipment, and we'd like to get it back."  
  
Again Lex stared at him in mutinous silence.  
  
"You do realize the people you're protecting are the very same people who left you behind? They obviously don't think very highly of you, to do that."  
  
No kidding, Lex thought darkly, her mind's eye burning with the image of her so called friends shrugging as they'd left her scrambling onto a table, the room flooding. There'd be payback once she tracked them down.  
  
The captain watched her closely for a moment. Realizing he would get nothing from her, he shook his head and crossed the room to the door. "I'll give you some time to think about this. I'll be back."  
  
He pulled open the door, nodding to the tall guard standing just beyond the threshold. He stopped in the doorway, his attention caught by someone just out of Lex's view.  
  
"Sorry, Cap, the others got away. Slippery little devils."  
  
Lex's eyes narrowed, her ears straining as she recognized a vaguely familiar voice.  
  
"That's alright, Crocker. We'll just have to work with the one we've got, once we find out who she is." The captain stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him.  
  
Through the small window in the door, Lex caught a glimpse of a face as it peered in at her with curiosity. Gasping, she turned her back to the door quickly, hoping time had clouded his memory.  
  
Her emerald green gaze sped around the sparsely furnished room frantically. She was definitely trapped here this time. No windows, and with only one exit, the door locking from the outside and guarded by a man who was almost twice as tall and three times as wide as herself, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
Settling into the corner of the narrow bed, she snorted at the ridiculousness of her thoughts. Even if she managed to get out of the room, she was in a submarine, Lord knew how many miles under the surface, completely surrounded by her worst nightmare. No, this time there was no escape.  
  
Sighing, Lex drew her legs up, resting her chin on her knees, and let her thoughts once again drift into the past.  
  
After the incident on her sixth birthday, Lex's father had come home less and less. Mourning his absence and blaming her daughter for it, Angelica had turned to alcohol for solace. At first she'd sat in her bedroom, crying and staring at photos of her faraway husband for hours on end, drinking wine from a crystal goblet. But as time passed, and her husband slowly lost touch with her, the wine had been chugged straight from the bottle until it no longer had the ability to numb her. Then Angelica turned to hard liquor. And with it had came her demon.  
  
In the days that followed, Lex had come to view school as an escape from the Hell her home had become. If she was lucky, Angelica would have slipped into an alcohol induced sleep by the time Lex had come home from school. But when the pure alcohol began to lose its potency, even that had been lost.  
  
Lex had lost count of the times when she'd been torn from a listless sleep, her mother shrieking and cursing at her, tossing her around the room, her long nails scratching deep gouges into Lex's tender skin. The teachers had been alarmed by Lex's haggard appearance, the bruises, scratches and deep circles under her eyes. Too afraid to speak, Lex had said nothing when they'd asked her what was wrong. After her teacher's well meaning phone call to her mother had resulted in an even more wrathful beating, Lex had tried desperately to hide in the classroom, out of her teacher's view. Miss Bell, realizing what had happened as a result of her first call, had left well enough alone, just as Lex had begged her.  
  
Months passed with Lex too afraid to sleep at home, catching quick naps in Miss Bell's office during recesses and lunch period. But the lack of sleep had finally been her undoing. Exhausted, she'd made the mistake of letting her guard down, curling up on the top of her canopy bed, instead of hiding in the basement crawlspace to sleep. Very quickly she'd fallen into a deep sleep, never realizing that her mother was in the worst state ever.  
  
Angelica's mood had lightened over the past week as she'd anxiously awaited the arrival of her husband to celebrate their twelfth wedding anniversary. All that had changed when she'd received an impersonal message from him saying he wouldn't be able to make it home. There had been no mention of their anniversary, nor any promise to make it up to her. Sweeping the vid-phone to the floor with a scream of rage, Angelica had raced from the room.  
  
Lex, curled into a fetal position amid her stuffed animals, had been startled awake as her bedroom door burst open, crashing into the wall with enough force to puncture the drywall. Running to the bed, her eyes wild, Angelica had grabbed handfuls of Lex's long auburn hair and dragged her to the floor.  
  
Twisting and whimpering, Lex had tried vainly to escape the kicks and punches, her arms covered in blood as Angelica dug her nails into her skin deeply. It was only when her mother had tripped on a stray doll on the floor that Lex was able to run from the room, out the front door and into the cold night without turning back.  
  
After a day of wandering the streets, keeping to the shadows of doorways and garbage bins as people stared, Lex had discovered the downtown district. No-one gave her a second glance here, as everyone had a past they were running from. Amid the brief glances of the prostitutes and winos, she'd frantically scoured dumpster after dumpster for scraps of food, crawling into the dimly lit stairwell of an apartment building when she could hold sleep off no longer.  
  
It was in that very stairwell that Lex had met Jack. From that moment on, her life turned around an interesting corner. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Sound asleep in a dirty corner of the stairs, Lex jerked awake as she was nudged by a sneaker. Springing to her feet, she backed away in alarm as her green eyes searched frantically for an escape.  
  
"Relax, kid. I ain't gonna hurt ya," the boy said with a smirk, his hands jammed into the pockets of his jeans.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, glaring at him. He was tall and lanky, his pale complexion marred by the ravages of adolescent acne, his dark eyes hidden by long, unruly red hair.  
  
"This ain't a good place for you," he replied, nodding at her surroundings. "I'm Jack."  
  
Lex remained silent, watching him cautiously. The boy grinned, shaking his head. "Look, kid, I already told you I ain't gonna hurt you. I don't know why you're here, an' if ya don't wanna tell me, that's fine by me. I don't care. But my boss says it ain't safe here for you. Come with me, an he'll give you a job, a bed and real food."  
  
Lex's stomach jumped at the mention of food. It had been over a week since she'd eaten anything not thrown away, and months since she'd slept properly in a bed. Realizing she'd run out of options, she nodded and followed Jack out of the stairs.  
  
He led her through a maze of back alleys, coming to a stop at an abandoned warehouse. Pulling back a sheet of corrugated metal, he motioned for her to precede him inside.  
  
Nervous, Lex's jaw dropped as her eyes adjusted to the dim interior. Inside were a couple dozen kids, ranging in age from early to late teens, some clustered around a video game system, others lounging on their beds, which were lined up in rows.  
  
"This way," Jack said, striding across the large room. Lex followed him, hesitating as he ushered her into an office. She couldn't help but stare when she spotted its odd occupant.  
  
The man was dressed in ragged layers, from his torn khaki pants, to the several jackets draped over his gangly shoulders. Beneath a crop of dark curls, brown eyes flickered over a sheaf of papers clutched in his gloved hands.  
  
As if sensing their presence, the man slapped the papers onto the battered desk he sat behind. His face was covered by a liberal five o'clock shadow.  
  
"Relax, kid," he lisped around two impossibly large front teeth. "I'm Luther."  
Watching him smack his thin lips together, Lex was immediately reminded of the Bugs Bunny cartoons she'd watched years ago.  
  
"The streets ain't a safe place for a kid like you," he said. "I figure you got a reason for not goin' home, but sooner or later, you're gonna get hurt staying out there. So, I got a proposition for you. You work for me, an' I'll give you a place to stay and food."  
  
"What do I have to do?" Lex asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm in the supply and demand business. You get the supplies and I fill the demands." He shrugged with a smile.  
  
"How? How would I get the supplies?"  
  
"Procure them from the ... more... fortunate."  
  
"Steal them?!" she gasped, eyes round with shock.  
  
"I prefer to think of it as liberating them."  
  
When Lex said nothing, just staring at him suspiciously, Luther sighed and explained the situation. "Let me put it another way, kid. Look at what you got right now. Nothing. Your clothes are filthy and you haven't had a hot meal, or a bath for that matter, in over a week. You work for me, you'll have three squares a day, your own bed, a bathroom and a weekly allowance to do with as you want. What have you got to lose?"  
  
Nothing, she thought to herself, her mind drifting to the kids just outside the door. They looked healthy and happy, and certainly better treated than she had been with her mother.  
  
So, that was how Lex had come to join Luther's band of larcenist orphans. Jack, along with the other kids, had welcomed her into their fold, with few questions asked and even fewer answered. With infinite patience they had eased her into jobs gradually, until she had become one of the most respected members of the crew.  
  
Six years later, there was no lock she couldn't open, no pocket she couldn't pick. She was good at her work, and was revered for it amongst the younger members. But even that couldn't have prevented her from getting caught and landing in the brig of the SeaQuest.  
  
No, it had been her paralyzing fear of water that had done that. 


	4. A Note From the Author

Important Message From Author  
  
Okay, I know some of you are wondering, what the flock does this story have to do with SeaQuest?  
  
Weeeelllll, I'm just building up my main, female character, so that by the time the Seaquest part of the story shows up, you, the readers, will understand why she acts, thinks and does the things she does. It's all important, trust me, and all will be revealed in due time.  
  
Geez, I sound like Yoda. Freaky.  
  
Anyway, just be patient and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. Don't worry, Lucas will appear soon!!! I promise!  
  
This ficcy will span over the first and third seasons of SeaQuest, with a neat little twist at the end.  
  
Hope you enjoy it! I'm having a blast writing it. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"This is a bad idea," Lex hissed in the darkness of the shrubs.  
  
"You're just freaking out 'cuz of the water," Nate reasoned quietly.  
  
"This is a UEO supply station!"  
  
"That makes sense, since we're after UEO supplies," Nate drawled. "All we have to do is go in, grab the stuff, and get out."  
  
"Oh, is THAT all! It's not like they'll have security or anything." Lex glared at him.  
  
"It's a dinky little building on the beach. No-one knows it's here! C'mon, we're wasting time."  
  
Lex cursed under her breath as Nate and the other four teens in the group scuttled across the sand towards the small brick building. Trying to ignore her sense of foreboding, she followed, her black body suit allowing her to blend perfectly into the dark shadows.  
  
"Any problems, Commander?" Nathan Bridger asked over the com link.  
  
"None, sir. We're just heading back now," Ford replied, his gaze intent as he steered the launch out of the docking bay of the supply post.  
  
"None? I wouldn't say that."  
  
"Knock it off, Kreig," Ford warned.  
  
"I can't. They gypped us of essential supplies."  
  
"Since when have soft porn videos been 'essential supplies'?" Crocker asked, one bushy eyebrow raised.  
  
"Since I'm Morale Officer for over two hundred people trapped on a sub. A large portion of which are single, hot blooded men, I might point out."  
  
Ford groaned and shook his head as he guided the launch into the dark depths of the sea.  
  
Lex looked around the dimly lit hallway as Sophie hooked up her by- pass unit to the electronic keypad of the storage room. Something wasn't right.  
  
It had been too easy to pick the double lock of the main door. With too much ease, the group had slipped inside and had met no obstacles as they had carefully descended the stairs to the subterranean base. They'd seen no security cameras, found no hidden sensors. For a military storage area, Lex found that very unsettling.  
  
"Yes!" Nate hissed as the heavy door slid open with a loud whoosh. The others followed him inside.  
  
Pausing inside the large room, Lex's gaze flickered around the dozens of shelves packed with various supplies. Each member of the group had memorized the list Luther had given them, dividing it amongst themselves. Now, they all separated as they began searching the shelves.  
  
Nate placed three large canvas duffle bags on a metal table in the centre of the room before heading to the shelves himself. As each member found an item from the list, they were to place it in the bags before returning to the scavenger hunt.  
  
Nate glanced at his watch. "Hurry up!"  
  
The others acknowledged him silently, speeding up their search. Lex found her last item and after jamming it into one of the bags, waited with growing impatience for the others to follow.  
  
No-one noticed the four small panels that opened in the top corners of the room.  
  
"Commander, where are you?" Captain Bridger's voice filled the launch.  
  
Ford frowned at the control panel before replying. "We're about half way back to the SeaQuest. Why?"  
  
"Because a silent alarm has just gone off in the supply store room."  
  
"We're on it," Ford replied grimly as he deftly turned the launch around.  
  
Carrie was the last to join the group. "I had a hard time finding the mod chips."  
  
"We're done?" Nate asked. When everyone agreed, he, along with Mark and Ash, hefted the bags and headed for the door. Just as they reached it, plexiglass cases slammed down over the shelves.  
"What the hell?!" Ash yelled as water began flooding the room. Mark jammed a nearby metal rod in the door as it attempted to seal them in the room.  
  
Lex began to shake violently as the water rapidly filled the room. It lapped up past her ankles, then her knees. Frantic to escape, she scrambled over to the metal table and climbed atop it.  
  
"Lex!" Sophie shouted, hesitating in the doorway.  
  
"Go!" Nate yelled, shoving her out the door. The metal rod groaned ominously as he slipped under it.  
  
"Nate!" Lex cried frantically, her eyes pleading with him to help her. He paused briefly before shrugging and running away.  
  
Lex whimpered as the rod snapped in half, trapping her inside.  
  
Ford, Kreig and Crocker ran from the docking bay, entering the hallway just in time to see five teens racing up the stairs.  
  
"Follow them!" Ford shouted. "I'll take the room."  
  
As they rushed past him, Ford swiped his security card in the lock. As the door slid open, grates in the floor opened, releasing the waist high water.  
  
There, huddled on the table, Ford found Lex. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"Search missing children, police records, military records, everything. We've got to find out who this kid is." Nathan Bridger paced the ward room in frustration, Ford watching him closely.  
  
"That won't be necessary." Bridger and Ford spun around to find Crocker standing in the doorway.  
  
"She talked?" Ford asked in amazement.  
  
"No," Crocker shook his head slowly. "I've seen her once before, about ten years ago. When I saw her earlier there was something familiar about her that kept buggin' me. Then I remembered where I'd seen her face."  
  
Nathan watched Crocker intently, curious over the apparent shock on his old friend's face. "Who is she Manny?"  
  
In response, Crocker crossed the room to the computer console. Punching a series of keys, the screen came to life.  
  
"Are you sure?!" Bridger gasped, his eyes wide.  
  
"I never forget a pretty face, cap."  
  
"Then I'd better make a phone call."  
  
Ford and Crocker nodded and left the room as Bridger ran a hand down his face with a sigh. Bracing himself, he settled in front of the vid phone.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Lucas grumbled as Kreig dumped a load of chips and disks onto the lab table in front of him.  
  
"Got held up trying to catch a gang of adolescent kleptos at the supply base," Kreig replied sarcastically. "Then we had to inventory everything to find out what the little darlings had taken."  
  
"What did they take?" Doctor Westphalen looked over the top of her glasses, curiosity in her eyes.  
  
"Oh the list is long, varied and extremely expensive. They knew what they were after."  
"And they got away?" Westphalen removed her glasses, a worried look in her eyes.  
  
"All of 'em, except one. Ford found her stranded on a table in the supply room. Couldn't pry her off of there until all the water had drained away. Then she went all weird and Ford brought her here while Crocker and I tried to catch the rest."  
  
Westphalen's sharp eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, she 'went all weird'?"  
  
Kreig shrugged. "Ford said she was going nuts while he tried to get her off the table. As soon as the water was gone, she stopped struggling and started shaking. She went with Ford no problem after that."  
  
Westphalen spun around and headed to a table a few feet away. Grabbing a bag, she turned and headed for the door. "Where is she now?"  
  
"Bridger's got her under guard in one of the guest quarters."  
  
Both males watched as Westphalen stormed out of the door and down the hallway.  
  
"Nathan, are you absolutely sure?" the man's disbelieving voice flowed through the speaker.  
  
Bridger smiled wryly in understanding. "Manny swears to it, Oliver. It's her."  
  
"After all these years ... I'd given up hope of finding her alive."  
  
"Oh, she's alive alright, and smack in the middle of the biggest military theft since Montaba Bay."  
  
"Have you talked to Noyce yet?" the man asked with concern.  
  
"No, but he's next on the list. I don't know what he can do about this, Oliver. This is serious."  
  
"I've got to see her, Nathan." There was a desperate urgency in the man's voice.  
  
"Where are you right now?"  
  
"Dry docked in Vancouver for repairs."  
  
"I can be there in about three days. That's the best I can do." Nathan looked at his friend in compassion. "How does that sound to you?"  
  
The man gave a shaky laugh. "Like it's going to be the longest three days of my life. Thank you, Nathan. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
Bridger leaned back in his chair as the screen went blank, his thoughts drifting to his own missing son. "Yes, I do," he whispered, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.  
  
"Well, your vital signs are stable," Westphalen said with a smile as she hung her stethoscope around her neck. "How do you feel?"  
  
Lex ignored her, her green eyes staring steadily at the floor.  
  
The doctor tried again. "You've had a long, traumatic day. How about a nice, hot meal? Anything you'd like."  
  
Again Lex ignored here.  
  
"I know you're neither deaf nor mute. I spoke briefly with Commander Ford and he assured me you put up quite a struggle. I also know your friends abandoned you." Westphalen sighed. "I won't."  
  
Lex raised her eyes and regarded the woman suspiciously. "Why not?"  
  
Westphalen grinned gently. "I've never run away from a challenge or a friend. I'm too old to start now."  
  
"You're not my friend."  
  
"I'd like to be."  
  
"I don't need any friends." Lex's jaw clenched tightly.  
  
"Everyone needs friends."  
  
"I get along fine without any."  
  
"By endangering yourself stealing? Surrounding yourself with people who run away and leave you at the first hint of trouble?"  
  
"Why not? I've had that all my life," Lex replied bitterly before she realized she'd said too much. Clamping her mouth shut, she turned away.  
  
Westphalen's eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry you've been hurt. Won't you let me help you?" She waited several moments for a reply. When none came, she sighed and left the room. 


	7. Chapter Seveb

Chapter Seven  
  
Lex sat huddled in the far corner of the bunk, her chin resting on her bent knees, plotting out various forms of revenge for when she was back home. All of them were centered around Nate.  
  
She'd taken an instant dislike to him when he'd joined Luther's gang a couple of years ago. Besides being extremely arrogant, cocky and most of the time downright rude, he had one character flaw Lex loathed. He was self-centred.  
  
Most of the group helped each other out occasionally, kind of a 'scratch my back and I'll scratch yours' deal. But not Nate. Everything he did, he did for himself. Just like he had done earlier, leaving Lex to her fate.  
  
Not that he was totally to blame. If she hadn't of panicked, she'd have run for the door, not the table. Next time she'd listen to her gut. Ever since she'd learned of her latest job, she'd been leery, sure something would go wrong. Turns out, she was right.  
  
Lex tensed when she heard footsteps and voices outside her door. Hopefully it was only shift change, but the way her luck seemed to be going, it would be the captain again, back to bug her some more.  
  
When the door swung inwards, Lex moaned and buried her face in her knees. She listened to the footsteps crossing the room, refusing to look up.  
  
"Uh ... hi," said a voice in front of her. A young voice, Lex thought, popping open one eye and spying a pair of sneakers. Sneakers?! What was someone doing wearing sneakers here? So far, all she'd seen were military issue boots. Curiosity got the best of her, and she lifted her gaze and met the most intriguing eyes she'd ever seen.  
  
Electric blue was the only way she could describe them. They seemed alive, sparkling with intelligence and the tiniest hint of mischief. They were mesmerizing.  
  
Lex forced her eyes to examine the rest of him. High cheekbones, a long, angular face narrowing down to a sharply pointed chin with just a hint of a cleft. Golden blond hair was cut short and absently brushed away from his face.  
  
His neck was long, shoulders wide, and she guessed him to be about five-eight in height. Baggy t-shirts and jeans hung on his thin frame, which at the moment was shifting uncomfortably under her close scrutiny.  
  
"I brought you these," the boy said, thrusting dry clothes at her awkwardly. "At least they're dry."  
  
Lex stared at him for a moment before taking the clothes. "Thank you," she said coldly.  
  
The boy grinned, jamming his now empty hands into the pockets of his voluminous jeans, and began to rock on the balls of his feet.  
  
Lex watched him, one eyebrow raising slowly. "You planning on watching me strip and change?"  
  
A deep red flush raced up his cheeks as he sputtered. "Oh ...ah ... I'll ... just ... wait outside." That said, he bolted toward the door, tripping on the step and almost ramming face first into the heavy metal.  
  
"Cute and klutzy," Lex muttered with a faint grin. "Bad combination."  
  
Checking to make sure a pair of blue eyes weren't peeking through the small window, she quickly peeled off her catsuit, which was wet from mid- thigh down, and pulled on the UEO jumpsuit. It was a little big for her tastes, but dry. Just as she was pulling on the black boots, the door opened a crack.  
  
"Can I come in?" the boy asked.  
  
"I don't know, can you?"  
  
A blond head popped around the door. "I meant, are you dressed."  
  
"Obviously," Lex pointed to the jumpsuit.  
  
"Oh ... right," he mumbled, coming into the small room. Once again he fell silent. Lex leaned back against the wall, her head tilted to one side. He was nervous, she realized with a start. Interesting.  
  
"Something I can help you with?" she asked dryly.  
  
His head snapped up, blue eyes wide. "Oh! Yeah ... um ... I'm Lucas. I'm here to show you around the boat."  
  
"No handcuffs or leg irons?"  
  
"What?" he frowned.  
  
"Aren't you or the good captain afraid I might get away?"  
  
"We're on a submarine. Where could you go?"  
  
Lex couldn't hide her grin. "Good point."  
Lucas returned the smile. "Let's go."  
  
He waited for her at the door, motioning for her to go ahead. This time, he stepped cautiously up the stairs. Once in the hallway, he turned out to be a talkative guide.  
  
"SeaQuest is a thousand feet long, has over two hundred people on board, both military and science related. It uses closed-system nuclear fusion to run its twin turbines and runs off Tritium, which it extracts from the seawater. The outer shell is actually a 'skin', a living oxygen feeding organism that can heal itself."  
  
"Oh," was the only reply Lex could think of. Her mind was spinning from all the information he'd thrown at her so enthusiastically.  
  
Lucas's head spun around to look at her, then he gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry. I kinda get excited about this stuff."  
  
Lex looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Really? I hadn't noticed."  
  
Lucas just laughed as he opened a door. "This is the main research lab."  
  
Lex followed him in slowly, examining the large array of expensive equipment.  
  
"Ah, there you are!"  
  
Lex swung around to find the doctor bearing down on them, smiling widely. Lex's distrust in adults kicked into high gear, causing her to tense up.  
  
"Lucas had been showing you around SeaQuest. What do you think so far?"  
  
"It's big," Lex replied coldly. Beside her, Lucas frowned at her frosty attitude. The doctor continued, unfazed.  
  
"We've been working on an experiment to desalinate seawater using sea sponges. They're natural filters for the oceans. Would you like to see?"  
  
"Not really. I don't do science." Lex shrugged, feigning boredom.  
  
"That's too bad. It's really quite exciting," the doctor replied with a smile. Her eyebrows rose when Lex remained silent. "Lucas, why don't you introduce her to Darwin? I think Lex might find that a little more interesting."  
  
"Sure," he answered, confused by Lex's sudden change in demeanor.  
  
"I'll see you later," the doctor nodded, returning to her work. Lucas led the way back into the hallway. He was quiet for a while before he finally spoke.  
"What happened back there?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You weren't very friendly to Doctor Westphalen."  
  
Lex shrugged. "I'm not a very friendly person."  
  
"You are with me."  
  
Realizing he was right, but not wanting to admit it, Lex said nothing.  
  
Watching her closely, Lucas wisely chose to not press the issue. He stopped at a large door, jabbing in a code with long fingers. Once the doors had whooshed open, he strode inside.  
  
Lex remained in the doorway, frozen in fear. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, frowning as he stood beside the moon pool. Lex remained frozen in the doorway.  
  
"What is that?" she asked between clenched teeth.  
  
Lucas' blue eyes darted down to the pool before returning to Lex. "It's just a small pool. You're okay, the water won't hurt you."  
  
Lex's eyes widened. Lucas had just voiced her worst fear. As if sensing her distress, Lucas slowly crossed the room, coming to stand in front of her, his blue eyes looking into hers. "I saw the tape, Lex," he said softly.  
  
"And you brought me here?!" Distrust began to shine in her eyes.  
  
"To be honest, I didn't think about it. But it won't hurt you. I promise."  
  
Lex's shoulders sagged, her expression suddenly weary. "You can tell me that until you're blue in the face, Lucas, it won't change anything."  
  
Lucas' reply was spoken so softly, Lex had to strain to hear it. "I wish it would."  
  
Lex stared at him, searching for the usual mockery she saw over her weakness. All she could see was sincerity. Was it possible that he could be different? Could he see past all of her flaws and care about what was left?  
  
"Lucas play?"  
  
Lex jumped at the childlike electronic voice echoing in the room. "What was that?"  
  
Lucas grinned. "Darwin."  
  
"A computer?"  
  
"A dolphin."  
  
"Dolphins don't talk," Lex laughed.  
  
"This one does."  
  
At Lex's dubious glance, he crossed over to the pool and pointed to the small window in the side. Sure enough, the black eye of a dolphin was peering out at her.  
"Lucas have new friend?" said the voice again.  
  
Lucas picked up the vocorder, pressed a key and spoke into the unit. "Yes, Darwin, her name is Lex."  
  
"Lex play?"  
  
"Not in this lifetime," Lex muttered, eyeing the water. Lucas grinned.  
  
"Not today. Lex is afraid of water," he said into the yellow box.  
  
"Why? Water good!"  
  
"It's ... hard to explain," Lucas shrugged.  
  
"Lucas play instead?"  
  
"Not right now."  
  
Ignoring Lucas' reply, Darwin swam away, returning a moment later with a bright pink ball, which he tossed at Lucas' head. Lucas ducked away, laughing, and the ball came to rest at Lex's feet.  
  
Heart pounding, Lex picked it up and very slowly crossed the room, Darwin watching and waiting patiently. She stopped about two feet away from the edge of the pool. She just couldn't bring herself to get any closer.  
  
She tossed the ball into the water, and Darwin immediately turned and chased it. He pushed it back to the pool with his nose, where he tossed it back to her again. Grinning slightly, Lex once again threw the ball.  
  
Lucas watched in silence as the game continued and Lex began to relax. Joy and wonderment replaced caution and distrust in her eyes, her pink lips parting in laughter as she now reached to catch Darwin's ball as it sailed over the edge, dripping wet.  
  
So engrossed in her game of catch with the comical dolphin, Lex didn't realize she had gradually drawn closer to the edge until her foot bumped the wall of the pool. She froze, her breath heaving in ragged gasps.  
  
Lucas stood immediately on her right side, his right hand gently grasping her wrist, his left rubbing her back in slow circles.  
  
"Easy," he said softly, " you're fine. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Darwin watched curiously from the pool.  
Lex tore her gaze away from the water to look at him. He must have seen the disbelief in her eyes. "I'm not like them," he said, referring to the others on the tape. "I won't abandon you when you need me."  
  
Again, nothing but honesty shone in his bright eyes, and Lex found herself believing him. He wouldn't leave her to her fate without a fight. Somewhere deep within her soul, the wall she'd built around her heart so long ago began to crack.  
  
Lucas smiled. " I think that's enough hydrotherapy for today. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."  
  
Lex nodded, frowning when she felt a sense of loss as he drew his hands away and led the way out of the room. Choosing to ignore it, she shook her head and followed him. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Lex had to admit the food was pretty good. The mashed potatoes had enough lumps in them to pass for real potatoes, and the meatloaf was moist and flavourful.  
  
Lucas sat across from her, his blue eyes darting back and forth between his plate and Lex. He groaned inwardly when he spotted Kreig, Ortiz and O'Neill heading towards their table.  
  
"Mind if we join you?" Kreig asked as he dumped his tray on the table and sat down. The other two followed suit. Lucas glared at them, only to be ignored. Instead, Kreig turned his attention to Lex. "I'm Ben. This is Tim and Miguel."  
  
"Hi," Lex replied cautiously.  
  
"This is Lex," Lucas offered when it became obvious that she wouldn't divulge the information herself.  
  
"Cool name," Tim replied, spearing some re-hydrated peas.  
  
"Lucas, I need you to have a look at my console again, it's acting up," Miguel said.  
  
"I thought I might have to rewire it when I replaced that chip," Lucas frowned.  
  
Lex's right eyebrow rose. "You're an electrician?"  
  
Tim chuckled. "That's one way of putting it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lex asked, just a tad defensively.  
  
It was Miguel who answered. "Lucas could probably take this boat apart piece by piece, put it back together and have it running better than ever. He's modified quite a few of her programs and systems."  
  
Lucas began to squirm in his seat, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water as he tried to cut into the conversation.  
  
"Yep, boy wonder here is a true genius, in the real sense of the word." Kreig slapped Lucas on the shoulder. Lucas sank even further into his chair.  
  
"At seventeen, he's the youngest member on the ship as the chief computer analyst." Miguel nodded.  
  
"That's right," Tim agreed readily. "Just last year he graduated Magna Cum Laude from Stanford University with a degree in Applied Principles of Artificial Intelligence."  
  
"His I.Q. is so high, they have to adjust the grading system cuz when they tested him, they ran out of numbers," Kreig snickered.  
  
By now, Lucas' face was completely red with embarrassment. Lex instantly felt bad for him and tried to lighten the mood. "Good! I'll know who to go to when I need to plagiarize a science report."  
  
Everyone laughed, even Lucas, though it was a tad nervous. Lex caught his sigh of relief though, when the subject changed and he was no longer the topic of choice.  
  
The others quickly finished their meals and Lex soon found herself alone with Lucas once again. Not only was she surprised to find she'd enjoyed the company of his friends, but she was even more shocked when she realized that she was glad that they had left them alone together.  
  
Lucas fiddled nervously with his fork, clinking it against his glass repeatedly. Finally, Lex reached over and snatched it from his fingers. His head snapped up, his eyes startled.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him with a frown, grabbing the rest of his utensils when he reached for them. Sighing, Lucas crossed his arms, his hands clamped tightly under his arms.  
  
"Now you know my dirty little secret," he replied angrily.  
  
Lex shook her head, nonplused. "What?"  
  
"I'm a genius," he said sarcastically.  
  
Lex rolled her eyes. "Lucas, locking yourself in your room, dressing up in women's clothing and wanking off to Barry Manilow is a dirty little secret. Being smart is a gift. Never be ashamed of that."  
  
Lucas fought desperately to not laugh, but it burst out, causing several people in the mess hall to turn and look at them. "Barry Manilow?"  
  
Lex grinned back at him. "Unless Michael Bolton is more your style."  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"Now, Luther Vandros, he was king. That man could sing."  
  
Lucas nodded, but his grin faded. "It really doesn't bother you? My I.Q., I mean?"  
  
"No, it really doesn't bother me. There is one thing that is bothering me, though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What the Hell is Applied Principles of Artificial Intelligence?" 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
"So, how did you end up here?" Lex asked. After having left the mess hall, they had gone to Lucas' room. He'd shown her several of his current projects and a few video games, with Darwin peeping in through the window. At this moment, Lex and Lucas sat next to each other on his bed, listening to the music streaming from his elaborate stereo system.  
  
Lucas snorted dryly. "My father dumped me here because he didn't know what to do with me."  
  
"You were getting into trouble?" Lex looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"Hardly, but where do you go when you finish college? He felt I was too young to move out onto my own, and according to Captain Bridger, my dad felt I needed the discipline so I wouldn't turn out like Lesley Farina."  
  
"The Regulator," Lex nodded. "I've dealt with him and he is pretty weird. Vern's cute though."  
  
Lucas turned to look at her. "How'd you get into that?"  
  
"The B and E's? A girl's gotta eat." Lex shrugged.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'll be eighteen next month. Why?"  
  
"Why aren't you in school? What about your parents?"  
  
Lex's jaw clamped, her eyes dropping down to the dark blue blanket on the bed. "My parent's couldn't care less about me. My dad left me when I was six and my mother went nuts. I got out of there real quick."  
  
Lucas' eyes widened in shock. "You left home when you were six?!"  
  
"No, it took four years for my mother to go off the deep end."  
  
"Yeah, but ten isn't much better than six!"  
  
"I didn't have any choice, Lucas." Again, Lex shrugged.  
  
"What happened?" he asked softly.  
  
"It was a long time ago. The past is better left alone."  
  
Realizing he had run into a painful area, Lucas decided to leave the subject alone. She would tell him when she was ready. "I'm sorry," was all he said.  
  
Lex looked up into his crystal blue eyes. "You really mean that, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," he sighed. "I wish I could change things for you."  
  
Again Lex looked into his eyes, into the purest, most gentle soul she'd ever encountered. He didn't have it in him to be cruel, it just wasn't in his nature.  
  
Leaning forward slowly, Lex's eyes lowered to his mouth, closing when her lips met his. It was a gentle kiss, but one that sent her heart soaring. Reaching up, she wound her hand into his blond locks as she pressed her mouth to his a little harder. He jerked away in surprise when her tongue flicked against his lips.  
  
Lex looked at him curiously. He spoke awkwardly, stumbling and stuttering over his words. "I've ... I've never ... um .. you know, I'll ... probably suck at it."  
  
Lex grinned. "That's the general idea, but if you don't want to, we can stop."  
  
"No! It's just that you're probably way more experienced at it than me."  
  
"I'm a thief, Lucas, not a hooker."  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Lucas cried in alarm.  
  
"Relax!" Lex laughed. "That was a joke."  
  
Lucas sighed in relief. "Oh."  
  
"But for the record, I figured that at my age, I should learn how to kiss properly. The rest I could fumble through when I was ready."  
  
"And did you? Fumble through it, I mean?" Lucas stared at her intently.  
  
Lex had to chuckle at his subtlety. "Not yet."  
  
"Oh," Lucas nodded, relieved. "So, who taught you?"  
  
"Lucas?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up." Lex closed the distance between them, grabbing his nape as she brought their lips together. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth to let her tongue slip inside. When he didn't respond, she pulled away slightly, looking into his eyes as she spoke quietly. "Just relax and do what I'm doing. Do whatever feels good to you. This isn't one of your science experiments. Don't think, just feel"  
  
Lucas nodded before pulling her back to him. This time it was he who sought out her warm mouth, one hand grabbing her braid, the other wrapping around her waist.  
  
Twisted as they were, Lex felt a muscle twinge in her back, so she shifted her weight and laid down, pulling him with her, their mouths never parting.  
  
Lucas maneuvered himself so that he was supporting his weight with the hand he'd had around her waist. By now, both of their pulses were racing, their minds closed to anything other than the sensations coursing through their bodies.  
  
Vaguely, Lex wondered over her loss of control. She'd never particularly liked kissing before, finding it more of an invasion; unappealing. And yet now, with Lucas, it was like she couldn't get enough, her movements frantic.  
  
A beeping tore through the room, causing Lucas to wrench away, breathing heavily. Growling, he reached for his PAL. "Yeah?"  
  
"Lucas, I really need you to look at this thing." Miguel's voice floated out of the device. "My readings are all messed up and the WSKRS are going nuts."  
  
"I'll be right there," Lucas sighed deeply, before turning back to Lex. "I gotta go."  
  
Lex grinned. "Never fails. If it ain't the Avon Lady, it's the WSKRS goin' buggy."  
  
Lucas laughed softly, bending down to kiss her again. "Wait here for me?" he asked as he pulled away.  
  
Lex snuggled into the bed, looking up at him with a smile. "Better make it quick."  
  
Lucas groaned as he looked at his watch. He'd been rewiring Miguel's console for almost five hours. There was no way Lex would have waited that long for him. She probably wouldn't even talk to him tomorrow.  
  
Running a weary hand through his hair, he reached for the handle of his door, tossing his outer shirt to the floor as he nudged the door closed behind him. He froze when his gaze turned to the bed.  
  
Sleeping soundly, exactly where he'd left her, lay Lex. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Lex drifted up from the depths of sleep with the most curious sensation. Security. For the first time since she could remember, Lex felt safe. Some part of her mind told her not to fight or question the feeling, but to enjoy it while it lasted.  
  
Snuggling further into the pillow, she suddenly became aware of an odd weight around her waist and a warmth against her back. Opening her eyes, Lex looked down to find Lucas' arm tucked securely around her, his stomach pressed against her back.  
  
Slowly, and with the utmost care, Lex turned around so she was facing him, his arm still draped across her middle. Raising her head, she propped it up on her hand and examined him closely.  
  
In sleep, Lucas' face had an angelic quality. Long, lush dark eyelashes fanned out against his pale cheeks, full light pink lips slightly parted. The faintest hint of five o'clock shadow caressed his angular jaw, while his blond hair tumbled onto his forehead.  
  
Looking at him, seeing the innocence and vulnerability shining in his young face, Lex felt a surge of protectiveness. He didn't know the cruelty of the streets, the isolation of having no family and no real, close friends. In more ways than one, he was the direct opposite of her.  
  
As if sensing her scrutiny, Lucas' eyelashes slowly opened, revealing the glowing jewels behind. His lips curled into a lazy smile. "I figured you would have bailed on me," he said, his voice husky with sleep.  
  
Lex smiled. "I might have gone looking for you, if I hadn't fallen asleep."  
  
"I tried to work as fast as I could."  
  
"Did you get it fixed?" Lex reached up and brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, ended up rewiring the whole thing."  
  
"Smart boy."  
  
Lucas' lazy smile faded. "Does that bother you?"  
  
"Why would it bother me?" Lex frowned.  
  
"The people you know, in your line of work, must be way cooler than me, a geeky nerd."  
Lex laughed, shaking her head. "I've got news for you, Wolenczek. Most of the people I know are from the sleazier side of life. All out to make an easy buck at everyone else's expense. To me, you're like a breath of fresh air, something surreal and unattainable."  
  
"Why unattainable?"  
  
"You're into science. What happens when you mix oil and water?"  
  
"One always ends up on top," he said, smiling devilishly, the dimple in his cheek peeking out.  
  
Lex couldn't help but smile back. "Never thought of it that way. Smartass."  
  
Chuckling, Lucas reached up and pulled her face down to his. Again her pulse thundered in her ears as their lips met, tongues engaging in a now familiar dance.  
  
Lex's free hand tangled in his hair, his arm crushing her to him with surprising strength. He was like a drug to her, sending her senses soaring, and leaving her desperate for more.  
  
So unaware of anything other than each other, neither noticed Darwin swimming in the flood tube until he banged the glass with his pointed nose.  
  
They flew apart, Lex almost falling off of the narrow bed. Inside the tube, Darwin nodded his head, a mackerel dangling from his mouth.  
  
"That's his way of telling us it's time for breakfast," Lucas groaned, running a hand through his tousled hair.  
  
"Not raw fish, I hope," Lex wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Only on Tuesday." Lucas laughed at her look of disgust.  
  
After climbing off of the bed, Lucas escorted her back to her quarters, with a promise to return and take her to breakfast once they'd showered.  
  
For the first time in her life, Lex was actually giddy with excitement.  
  
"Lucas."  
  
Lucas turned around to find Captain Bridger jogging towards him. "Hey, Captain."  
  
"Glad I caught you. Listen, I'm going to be tied up most of the day with Ford, going over the drills, but I'd like to talk to you after dinner. It's important."  
  
Lucas frowned slightly. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No," Bridger shook his head. "I'd just like to talk."  
  
Still frowning, Lucas nodded. "Sure, how about seven?"  
  
"I'll be waiting for you in my quarters."  
  
After patting Lucas on the shoulder, Bridger headed down the hallway. Lucas watched him briefly before returning to his room. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Totally relaxed, Lex laughed as Tim, Ben and Manuel recounted tales of their failed escapades. Foiled smuggling operations, practical jokes gone wrong, and worse yet, the ones that had gone off without a hitch.  
  
Tim, Ben and Manuel shared sly, meaningful glances with each other as they caught the looks Lucas and Lex shared, noticed how Lucas kept shifting his chair a little closer to Lex's. They noticed something special was happening, and were happy for him.  
  
Someone else had noticed too, and was disturbed by it.  
  
"For goodness sake, Nathan, stop staring at them," Westphalen admonished over her cup of coffee.  
  
"He's falling for her!" Bridger argued, clunking his own cup onto the table.  
  
"That's a perfectly normal occurrence at their age."  
  
"She's a juvenile delinquent!"  
  
"She's a troubled young girl whose had a hard time of her life. I think Lucas will be good for her."  
  
"She'll be gone tomorrow, Kristen. I don't want him to get hurt."  
  
"You can't stop the inevitable, Nathan. It's all part of growing up and falling in love." When he remained silent, her eyebrows shot up. "What? You're not going to argue that they're too young, it's too soon for them to fall in love and that there's no such thing as love at first sight?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh, I'm dying to hear the explanation for this one," Westphalen muttered dryly.  
  
"I can't argue with them because I believe they exist."  
  
Westphalen's brows rose again in surprise. "You do?"  
  
"Yes," Bridger sighed, "because it's happened to me twice."  
  
Westphalen smiled as she followed Bridger's gaze once again to the laughing teens.  
  
After having helped Westphalen with some research projects, during which Lex had been considerably warmer towards the doctor, Lex and Lucas now sat next to the moonpool playing with Darwin.  
  
Tossing the ball for the dolphin, Lex's thoughts drifted to that morning. At first, she'd felt uncomfortable in the presence of the doctor, unable to maintain her cool distance when she'd seen the genuine affection, Kristen, as she'd insisted on being called, and Lucas shared. She was also surprised at how much fun she'd had helping them, eagerly absorbing the information they'd shared with her.  
  
As the morning had worn on, Lex had found herself liking the doctor. Part of her wished Kristen could have been her mother, and the other part wondered how different her life would have been had Kristen been her mother.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Lucas asked softly, his blue eyes watching her intently.  
  
Too embarrassed to tell him, she hedged. "Just stuff."  
  
"Must be pretty heavy."  
  
Lex smiled, shrugging. When Lucas looked like he was going to press the issue, she scrambled to change the subject. "When's your birthday?"  
  
"My birthday?" Lucas frowned.  
  
"Yeah, you know, the day you were born. The day you wear party hats, eat cake and ice cream and get dozens of gifts."  
  
"August twelfth, but I don't have parties."  
  
Now it was Lex's turn to frown. "Why not?"  
  
"My parents are too busy to remember. I'm lucky if I get a phone call." His voice was laced with bitterness as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
Lucas' blue eyes turned to her. "What about you? When's yours?"  
  
"February fourteenth."  
  
Lucas grinned. "A Valentine's baby. You must get some interesting presents."  
  
"Only the ones I get for myself," Lex shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My parents, like yours, stopped caring a long time ago, and the people I'm around now are too busy dealing with their own problems and lives to notice a little thing like a birthday. Most of them don't even know when it is."  
  
"Doesn't sound like a very nice world you live in, not to mention your job."  
  
"It got me off the streets and gave me food."  
  
"But it's dangerous. You could get hurt." Lucas leaned forward, worry in his eyes.  
  
Lex chuckled. "I was doing fine until a couple of days ago."  
  
"I'm serious, Lex. You could really get hurt. Especially when you're going after organizations like the UEO."  
  
Lex sighed deeply. "Yeah, you're right."  
  
Lucas shifted on his stool uncomfortably. "You could turn things around by telling me who the others are. Who your boss is."  
  
Lex shook her head. "You know I can't do that, Lucas. In the first place, I won't be a rat. But more importantly, my boss gave me a break when I needed one the most. He gave me food, shelter and protection."  
  
"He used you! And still does! Everything he's given you has a price tag attached to it. Right now the price is you freedom, but someday it might be your life!" Frustration and anger radiated from his thin body.  
  
Lex's head dropped. "I know."  
  
Lucas pressed on. "You're old enough now, you can get a real job. Something honest and less risky."  
  
"You want fries with that? Super sized?" Lex laughed.  
  
"I'm serious," Lucas chuckled, in spite of his glare.  
  
"I know, and you're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right. I'm a genius remember."  
  
At that moment, Darwin decided to add his five cents worth to the conversation, shooting a stream of water into Lucas' face. Lex burst out laughing, as Lucas wiped the water away from his eyes. Darwin clicked in what sounded suspiciously like laughter.  
  
As Lucas wisecracked with the snickering Darwin, Lex realized he was right. She was old enough to make an honest living, and it was well past time. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Bridger looked up from his book when he heard a knock at his door. "Come in," he called, removing his reading glasses as he put the book on the table.  
  
The door opened and Lucas entered, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Sit down," Bridger pointed to a chair across from his. Lucas sat, frowning.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Lex."  
  
"You don't approve of her," Lucas scowled, tensing.  
  
"I don't know her! At least, not as well as you seem to."  
  
"I'm not a child, Captain."  
  
"I know, Lucas, I know. That's not what I wanted to talk about." Bridger pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tomorrow morning we'll be docking in Vancouver. The reason we're going there is to reunite Lex with her father."  
  
"That's great!" Lucas replied enthusiastically, his eyes alight as he leaned forward.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Bridger cautioned. "Keep in mind that Lex ran away from home when she was ten, and nobody is quite sure why. This is going to be difficult for both of them."  
  
"How can I help?"  
  
"Well, you seem to have gotten close to Lex these last couple of days. She trusts you and is more open and relaxed with you around. I'd like for you to be there when they meet. Hopefully she won't panic and feel threatened."  
  
"Of course I'll be there! But what about the UEO? What are they going to do about the supply station?"  
  
"I honestly don't know, Lucas. That'll be up to Admiral Noyce to decide, and I don't know how much leeway he'll be allowed. Those kids grabbed some pretty expensive stuff."  
  
Lucas nodded, shifting in his chair. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that."  
"Did she give you the names of the others?"  
  
"No," Lucas shook his head, "but we've been talking and she wants to go straight and get a real job. Basically, start over."  
  
"That's a good idea," Bridger nodded slowly, then squinted his eyes knowingly. "What's the catch?"  
  
Lucas nervously licked his lips. "Well, I was wondering if there was any way you could get her on SeaQuest."  
  
Now Bridger frowned. "Doing what?"  
  
"Well, she helped Doctor Westphalen and I this morning. She could help out in the lab."  
  
"Lucas-"  
  
"Captain, please! SeaQuest is the first place Lex has ever felt safe. She has friends here."  
  
"You're here, you mean?" Bridger said softly.  
  
Lucas looked at his hands. "That's not the only reason."  
  
The captain leaned forward, looking at his young charge with kindness. "Lucas, I know you care for her and want her close, but I don't know that SeaQuest is the best place for her."  
  
"How can it not be?" Lucas asked passionately. "Since she's been here, she's changed. She's getting better around water, she's helping in the lab, she's made friends, she wants to go straight. This is like rehab for her! Even if she did have the uncontrollable urge to steal, what is there for her to take and where would she go with it?!"  
  
"And what about her reunion with her father?"  
  
"If it goes well, he could spend some time here with her, and they can keep in touch through the internet and phones. And if it goes badly, at least she'd have us."  
  
Bridger was silent for a long time, admitting, to himself at least, that all fo Lucas' points were valid. Looking across at Lucas, seeing the hope shining in his eyes, Bridger's heart clenched. So many people had abandoned Lucas over the years, for one reason or another. It was the least he could do to approach his old friend with the proposition. "I'll see what I can do," he said, sighing as he stood.  
  
Lucas jumped out of his own chair. "Thank you," he said with excitement, thrusting out his hand. Before Bridger could clasp it though, Lucas' enthusiasm got the better of him and he crushed Bridger in a grateful hug.  
  
Bridger laughed softly as he hugged him back. "Don't thank me yet. If I manage to pull this one off, you'll owe me big time."  
  
Lex frowned as Lucas shifted yet again. The bed was narrow which meant that every time one moved, the other got jabbed. "What's with you?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just can't seem to fall asleep."  
  
Lex rolled over to lay on her side, facing him. "Why not?"  
  
"I guess I'm just too excited ." Lucas grinned at her.  
  
"I'm about to be arrested and probably spend the next thirty years of my life in jail, and you're excited?"  
  
Lucas laughed. "It may not be that bad."  
  
"Right, I might only get twenty-five years."  
  
"You might not get any years," he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
Lex frowned in amusement. "Come again?"  
  
Lucas' smile widened. "I talked with Captain Bridger and he's going to try and see if you can stay on SeaQuest."  
  
"You mean I have to join the UEO?"  
  
"Only if you want to. You could always stay as a civilian. Like me."  
  
"But unlike you, I'm not a genius. The only skills I have aren't very useful here," Lex cautioned him.  
  
Lucas refused to have his mood dampened. "Maybe not, but we'll have time to find you new ones."  
  
Lex looked at him, shaking her head with a smile, before she rolled her eyes and turned her back to him, snuggling her bottom against his stomach. "So that's what's got your panties in a twist, huh?"  
  
"Not only that," he replied happily, hugging her tightly to him. "You're going to meet someone special tomorrow."  
  
"Who?" Lex asked lazily, relaxing into the warm heat of Lucas' body.  
  
"We're meeting your Dad in Vancouver. He can't wait to see you."  
  
Lucas was so caught up in his excitement, that he never felt Lex tense, or heard her breathing catch. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Lex glanced at her watch. Eight-forty-five. Darwin would be coming to wake them soon. She'd been too anxious to sleep, so instead had made some very hard decisions.  
  
A tear slid down her cheek as she gazed at Lucas' sleeping face. She wanted very much to wake up to that face for the rest of her life, but she knew she wouldn't.  
  
There was no way she was ready to face her father yet. She couldn't brave his stern gaze, see and hear his disapproval over her. Not yet.  
  
Lex quickly wiped her eyes as Darwin appeared, mackerel dangling from his mouth. Lucas stirred from his sleep when the dolphin banged on the glass.  
  
"Hi," he said drowsily, turning onto his side, nuzzling Lex affectionately.  
  
"Hi, yourself."  
  
"Did you have a good night?"  
  
"It was ... productive."  
  
"Good," he chuckled, "but we've gotta get rolling. Big day today."  
  
Lex rolled off of the bed, Lucas right behind her. His arms slipped around her waist and he hugged her tightly. "This is going to be great."  
  
Turning in his arms, Lex reached up and captured his face in her hands. "We haven't known each other for very long, and you'll never know how much you've changed my life. You've given me back hope and a reason to be a better person, Lucas. I love you."  
  
Lucas was taken aback by the sincerity and vehemence in her eyes. "I love you too, Lex."  
  
"Remember that no matter what happens today, you'll always be special to me, and I'll always love you." Strong emotion choking her, Lex reached up and kissed Lucas deeply.  
  
When they finally broke apart, Lucas leaned his forehead against hers. "Everything will work out, Lex. It has to."  
  
Lex didn't have the heart to tell him that things rarely worked out.  
  
Captain Bridger, Commander Ford and Chief Crocker climbed out of the launch at the small docking bay in the Vancouver Naval Port.  
  
"Noyce! What are you doing here?" Bridger asked in surprise when he spotted his old friend.  
  
"Well, considering the delicacy of the situation, I thought I should attend this meeting in person," Noyce replied with an amiable smile. Beside him, Lex's father Oliver shifted anxiously.  
  
"It's good to see you, Oliver," Bridger said, shaking the pro-offered hand.  
  
"You too," Oliver replied. "I want to thank you again for finding my little girl."  
  
"Don't thank me. Crocker was the one who recognized her."  
  
Oliver turned to Crocker with a slight smile. "You seem to know her better than I do."  
  
Crocker chuckled with embarrassment. "She was such a pretty little thing, she was hard to forget. Dang near had a heart attack when I spotted her on SeaQuest."  
  
"All the same, Manny, I owe you." Oliver regarded him solemnly.  
  
"A cold beer'll do fine."  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Admiral Noyce asked.  
  
"After you." Bridger motioned for them to enter the launch.  
  
Moments later, when the launch was on its way back to SeaQuest, Oliver was looking out the small window. "What's going on?" he asked, referring to the other launches he saw heading for the surface.  
  
Bridger followed his gaze. "Those are cargo launches. I figured we might as well stock up while we're here."  
  
Oliver nodded before he turned his eyes to his hands. They were clasped together tightly, the palms damp.  
  
"You okay?" Crocker asked him softly, so as to not disturb the conversation between Captain Bridger and Admiral Noyce. Ford was at the helm.  
  
"I'm scared stiff," Oliver replied with a short laugh. "I've faced down nuclear war heads, engaged in hand to hand combat and I haven't felt like this since I held Alexandria in my arms as a newborn."  
  
Crocker smiled in understanding. "Can't say I blame ya, this is pretty big."  
  
"I have so many questions for her. Why did she run away? Where has she been all these years? Why didn't she come to me?"  
  
"Just remember to take it easy. You don't wanna spook her with a million questions. Just take your time."  
  
Oliver sighed, barely suppressing his annoyance at the length of time it was taking them to get to the boat. "I'll try."  
  
At long last the launch was cleared for entry and they docked inside SeaQuest. The group walked silently through the halls, rode the MagLev and finally arrived at the Ward Room.  
  
Bridger opened the door to find Lucas standing inside, clutching a piece of paper. "Ah, Lucas! Would you bring Lex here please?"  
  
"I can't," Lucas replied in a monotone.  
  
Bridger frowned. "Why not?"  
  
Lucas dropped the paper onto the table. "Because she's gone." 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Lex felt her heart breaking as she watched Lucas leave the room to have his shower and prepare the Ward Room for their guest.  
  
Grabbing a pen and paper, she quickly wrote three words followed by two names and an address. Leaving the paper on Lucas' desk, she slipped out of the room.  
  
No-one paid her any notice as she walked through the hallways. Near the docking bay, she bumped into an officer as she rounded a corner.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry," she said with a smile.  
  
"No problem," he replied pleasantly, nodding to her as he went on his way.  
  
Lex watched him until he'd rounded another corner, leaving her alone in the hallway. Then she pulled his security card from her pocket, swiped it in the door lock and slipped inside the cargo bay.  
  
The cargo area had a minimal staff, all busy with loading empty containers into several launches. Lex crept into the shadows and carefully examined one of the boxes. It was easy enough to jimmy the locks so they could be opened from the inside. After all, no-one expected canned goods to make a run for it.  
  
Casting a cautious eye around the room one last time, Lex climbed into the box she'd jammed, pulling the lid closed over her. It was a little cramped and pitch black, but much more preferable to what waited for her in the Ward Room.  
  
Within minutes Lex felt her box being loaded onto a launch, and then the jerk and lurch as the seal was released and the launch began to slide through the water.  
  
"What do you mean, she's gone?!" Bridger asked in astonishment.  
  
"It's my fault, Captain. I told her about today. If I had kept my mouth shut, she wouldn't have bolted."  
  
"Where could she have gone?" Oliver asked anxiously. "You're on a submarine. How far could she go?"  
  
Ford and Bridger looked at each other. "The cargo launches!"  
  
Bridger ran to the remote on the table. "Mr. O'Neill? I want those launches stopped and all containers checked immediately! They're looking for a stow away."  
  
Oliver leaned his hands on the table, his head down and tension pouring off of him in waves. Sparing him a pitying glance, Bridger walked over to Lucas, picking up the slip of paper from the table. He frowned. "What are these names?"  
  
"Nate Bronson is the 'Nate' from the security video, and my guess it that Luther Winslow is her boss." Lucas couldn't hide the pain in his voice.  
  
Bridger sighed and pressed the paper into Lucas' hand. "This is yours. Find anything you can on those two names."  
  
Lucas nodded miserably before leaving the room. Crocker patted him on the shoulder as he walked past.  
  
"I'm going to order a sweep of the boat, just in case, Cap," Crocker said quietly.  
  
"Good idea," Bridger replied.  
  
All they could do now was wait.  
  
Lex winced as the container was dropped. Pressing her ear to the side, she listened intently. Once assured that she was alone, she popped the lid and opened it a crack to look around. The UEO men had been called away and were gathering near a radio. Taking advantage of their distraction, Lex climbed quietly from the box and slipped away.  
  
Having been in the pitch black container for nearly half an hour, the bright sun almost blinded her, but she kept on walking. No looking back was a rule she had lived by for most of her life.  
  
One that, up until this moment, she'd never been tempted to break.  
  
"Report, Mr. O'Neill?" Bridger asked, his thumb pressed on the intercom button.  
  
"All the launches have been halted and searched, sir. Only one cargo container was found that had been tampered with."  
  
"Where?" Bridger asked, Oliver straightening with hope.  
  
"On the only launch that got to shore." Tim was silent a moment. "She's gone, sir."  
"Thank you, Mr. O'Neill." Bridger turned to Oliver. "I'm sorry."  
  
Oliver waved away his apology. "It's not your fault, or the boy's."  
  
Bridger smiled grimly. "Try and convince him of that."  
  
"Nathan," Victor sighed, squaring his broad shoulders, "could I see the video? At least, that way, I could see her."  
  
"Of course," Bridger replied kindly, motioning for everyone to take a seat at the table.  
  
All eyes turned to Oliver as the screen came to life, hearts heavy as they saw the glimmer of tears when Lex came into view. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Okay, folks! This will be the last update for about a week. Mostly because I've been too busy goofing around with my Christmas presents to write the next part. Well, I promise I'll get back to Lucas and Lex right away. Can't have them hanging in limbo forever!!! (I've heard it's a killer on the libido!)  
  
Anywho, enjoy this last chapter of this part, then it's on to The Second Time Around! Yes, the pun is intended. I was a double English Major in University, so I love to mess around with innuendo, puns, and just basically wreaking havoc on people's lives.  
  
Hang in there and you won't be disappointed!!!  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Six Months Later ...  
  
"Hey, Lucas!" Ben shouted, racing down the hall to catch up with him.  
  
"Yeah?" Lucas asked him, his voice low.  
  
Ben's smile slipped a little. He'd tried everything he could to get his friend out of his funk, to no avail. Lucas' heart had been broken, and from experience, Ben knew only time could heal it.  
  
"I've got just the thing to cheer you up, buddy!"  
  
"Ben, I'm not in the mood," Lucas sighed.  
  
"Tough." Ben grabbed Lucas' arm and began tugging him towards the labs. "A package came special delivery for you this morning, and you're going to open it."  
  
"It came this morning and you're only giving it to me now?!"  
  
Ben shrugged off his sarcasm. "You know the paperwork is a nightmare."  
  
"Why are we going to the moon pool?" Lucas tried to tug his arm out of Ben's grasp.  
  
"Wonderful!" Ben replied with a bright smile. "Glad to see turning seventeen hasn't changed you. I was so worried that your attitude would improve!"  
"Dammit, Ben!" Lucas growled.  
  
"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"  
  
Lucas stood frozen in the doorway, his jaw hanging open in shock. Standing all around the moon pool were Lucas' friends. Bridger, Westphalen, Ford, Hitchcock, O'Neill, Ortiz, Crocker and many others, all wearing colourful party hats. Darwin bobbed up and down in the water, his own plastic party hat perched at a jaunty angle on his head.  
  
Above the pool hung a huge banner, 'Happy Birthday, Lucas' in bold red letters. On a table to the side sat a huge slab cake and several drums of ice cream ranging in flavours. Piled high on the far end of the table sat several brightly wrapped gifts. Ben nudged Lucas into the room, and he was quickly enveloped in hugs and pats.  
  
A little while later, Ben found Lucas sitting alone staring at the huge banner. "You okay, kid?"  
  
"I don't know what to say, Ben. Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me, I only did the leg work."  
  
Lucas frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
Ben pulled a small present from his pocket. "There's one more gift. Read this first."  
  
Lucas took the envelope and gift, setting the latter on his lap. He opened the envelope, pulling out the single sheet of paper from inside.  
  
Lucas,  
  
Happy birthday. I didn't forget.  
  
I miss you so much.  
  
I love you,  
  
Lex  
  
The muscles in his cheeks jerked as he reread the short letter. Blinking rapidly, he picked up the present and tore away the paper.  
  
Flipping open the velvet jeweler's box, inside he found a golden dolphin suspended on a slender gold chain. He stared at it, his vision blurred by tears. As per usual, his own parents had forgotten about today. But not Lex, whom he thought about every day.  
  
"The box arrived this morning with everything inside," Ben explained softly, handing Lucas another note. "This was mine."  
  
Lucas opened the paper and read the short inscription inside.  
  
Ben,  
  
I hope your friendship with Lucas will help you to overcome  
the negative feelings you no doubt have towards me.  
Included in this box is everything necessary to make his  
birthday special. I won't ask you to organize this for me,  
but please do it for Lucas. He deserves it.  
  
Lex  
  
Lucas sighed, clutching the note tightly. Ben put his arm around Lucas' shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. "There's hope yet, buddy. Don't give up." 


	17. PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but my mom was just diagnosed with breast cancer, and we've been running from one doctor to the other. This is the first chance I've had to get on the computer.  
  
Now, on to the story!  
  
Okay, it was really important for me to include this at this point in the story, just so that everyone would be on the same page, so to speak.  
  
This being fanfiction, I've take great liberties with the characters and story lines. I've kept many first season characters, mixing them in with the crew from the second and third seasons. Basically, keep in mind that this is fiction, kinda like the SeaQuest drifting into the Twilight Zone.  
  
The first thing I would like to point out about the second half of the story is that it takes place seven years after Lex ran from Lucas. The SeaQuest did NOT vanish into oblivion for ten years. It kept sailing around, doing peace keeping and rescue missions as per usual.  
  
As for the crew, this is where I've had the most fun, messing around with people. The following is a list of the changes with characters:  
  
- Captain Bridger retired from his naval position, reliquishing control of the SeaQuest to Captain Hudson.  
  
- Captain Bridger and Doctor Westphalen got married, and have  
remained on the SQ, focusing on their research  
  
- Kreig, Hitchcock and Crocker stayed on as well, in their capacities  
  
- Kreig finally grew up enough that Hitchcock decided to give him another chance  
  
- Ford and Henderson are still circling each other, though they've given up trying to keep their relationship a secret  
  
- A major player in this next section will be Wendy Smith. Her job aboard the vessel is mostly as a tele/empath. This will open a Pandora's box for Lex. Also, Wendy has feelings for Captain Hudson, as  
she can "see" past his tough-guy exterior.  
  
AND NOW FOR THE TWO PEOPLE YOU'RE MOST INTERESTED IN!!!  
  
- As in season three of the SeaQuest show, Lucas has enlisted in the UEO, and is now and Ensign. He's remained on SQ these past seven years, maturing, continuing to create mind boggling programs and tools, all the while never forgetting his first love.  
  
- Lex's life has taken an interesting turn after her encounter with Lucas. She took his fears to heart and immediately started looking for a new job. But there weren't a lot of legitimate calls for someone who can break any lock and by-pass most security systems. At least that's what Lex thought before she was approached by someone seeking her skills. She's also grown up a lot too. No longer deathly afraid of water, will she be able to confront her only other fear? Confrontation with her father? Will Lucas be enough to keep her from running again? That is, if he's forgiven her for leaving in the first place. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Lex felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. Something was wrong. "C'mon," she growled at the computer as columns of numbers raced across the screen, the hard drive whirring madly as the information flowed onto the chip.  
  
As the screen went blank, leaving the cursor flashing brightly in the corner, Lex quickly popped out the tiny chip, and secured it in a case before jamming into one of the many pockets of her body suit.  
  
"Hurry!" Dorian hissed from the doorway where he'd materialized, his amber eyes dark with tension.  
  
Slightly relieved that she wasn't the only one on this job with the willies, Lex leapt from the chair and headed for the wall safe. The only thing left to grab was the master security code for the program she'd just copied.  
  
Her fingers flew over the keypad as she circumvented the locking mechanism. The small door of the safe popped open silently and she quickly reached inside and grabbed the paper.  
  
In too much of a hurry to put it in a pocket, Lex quickly glanced at the sequence of numbers on it before closing her fist around the paper, shutting the safe door, and heading for the door.  
  
Again Dorian hissed, his teeth bared as his eyes flew rapidly around the hallway.  
  
"What?" Lex asked quietly as they scurried down the darkened hall.  
  
"We've missed something."  
  
"Sean wouldn't let that happen," she said, referring to their leader.  
  
"He provided for us the schematics for the building and the duty roster. This is something new, something not on paper."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Dorian scowled, shaking his head. Lex knew enough to take his caution seriously. Dorian fancied himself irresistible to women, and during his waking hours, even when on a job, he pursued his goal of servicing every woman in sight, whether they were interested or not.  
  
He'd been after Lex for the seven years she'd been on the team, and though she'd quickly put him in his place during her first week, he'd continued his relentless pursuit, purely for sport.  
  
But right now, his lithe body fairly quivered with tension, his superior senses cast out, searching for their invisible assailant.  
  
Both broke into a run as the outer door came into view. The last thing Lex was aware of was a low pitched whine as she shoved open the door before the explosion flung her into unconsciousness like a rag doll.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Ben asked as he sat, shoving his tray onto the table.  
  
"Well, the best I could figure out," Tim replied, popping a fry into his mouth, "is that we're headed to Macronesia on an unofficial rescue mission.  
  
Manuel shook his head. "We're not allowed in those waters."  
  
"That's why it's unofficial." Tim rolled his eyes.  
  
"Who're we rescuin'?" Tony asked.  
  
"From the little bit I heard between Bridger and Hudson, we're going to get the Viper Team because a member was injured on a mission."  
  
"Yeah, right!" Lucas snorted in amusement, "and on the way back we'll be picking up the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus."  
  
"What is the Easter Bunny?" Dagwood asked, plowing his way through a whole pineapple.  
  
"There are too many rumours from too many sources, Lucas. They exist!" Manuel argued.  
  
Lucas rolled his blue eyes. "Rumours?"  
  
"Am I missin' somethin' here?" Tony frowned.  
  
Tim put down his fork, his eyes alight with excitement. "The Viper Team is a covert-"  
  
"An alleged ... " Lucas interjected.  
  
"An alleged covert agency, privately owned and operated, that the government uses in sticky situations." Tim tossed Lucas a scowl.  
"What kinda sticky situations?"  
  
"The kind the government can't, or doesn't want to be involved in," Brody said as he joined the group.  
  
"That would certainly explain why we're headed for Macronesian waters," Manuel added, brows raised.  
  
"C'mon you guys! They aren't real!" Lucas laughed incredulously. "I looked for years for anything on them, and nada. There's nothing."  
  
"What do you expect, Wolenczek?" Brody crossed his arms. "You think they'll have their own website with member bios and a list of all their upcoming missions?"  
  
"Everyone, and everything, leaves an information trail. If it's there, I'll find it." Lucas cocked his blond head.  
  
"Not this time," Ford smiled as he drew up to the group. "Everyone needs to return to their posts, we're getting ready to enter hostile territory."  
  
Without another word said, everyone, even Dagwood, stood and after disposing of their trays, headed to the bridge. 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Lex moaned, cradled in Dorian's arms as he ran for the beach. Sean, their leader, waved him to hurry, his green eyes keeping a cautious watch on the building in the distance. Reuban, the fourth member of the team, watched anxiously from the egg shaped escape pod.  
  
"Hurry, we don't have much time!" Sean called in a hushed voice.  
  
"How bad is she?" Reuban asked as Dorian gently lowered her into his waiting arms. Blood from the large gash in her forehead covered her face and had soaked the front of Dorian's black silk shirt, plastering it to his chest like a second skin.  
  
"I shielded her as much as I could," Dorian replied with a grimace, turning around to show Reuban his back. The shirt hung in tatters, pieces of shattered glass and metal shards peppering his pale flesh.  
  
"Get us out of here," Sean ordered briskly as he closed the hatch. Without batting an eye, he spun Dorian around and began plucking out the fragments, tossing them to the floor.  
  
Reuban nodded, quickly rammed the thruster controls to full power, and prayed they had enough fuel to get to international waters.  
  
Lucas frowned as he entered the bridge and found Bridger standing there. He rarely came to the bridge anymore, preferring to focus on his research and trust the safety and operation of his ship to Captain Hudson.  
  
And yet, there he stood, left of Hudson, his face a mask of anxiety. Lucas quickly sat at his station, focusing his attention on his screen, when Hudson turned around and cocked an eyebrow at him. His relationship with the new captain was touchy at the best of times, and Lucas didn't want to give him any ammunition.  
  
"Report, Mr. O'Neill?" Hudson asked brusquely.  
  
Time shook his head. "I'm still getting the beacon, but I can't make radio contact."  
  
"Keep trying," Hudson replied. "Mr. Ortiz?"  
  
"WSKRS are picking up a round object," Manuel said, his eyes flicking form one screen to the next.  
"Distance?"  
  
"One thousand metres and closing, sir."  
  
"What's the distance to the Macronesian border?" Bridger asked, turning to look at Manuel who grimaced.  
  
"Seven hundred metres."  
  
"Captain!" Tim called urgently, "I just picked up a transmission."  
  
"And?" Again Hudson's brow rose.  
  
"Macronesian attack vessels have just entered the water."  
  
"Mr. Ortiz!"  
  
Manuel flipped switches and pounded on his keyboard furiously. When he looked up, his expression was grim. "The escape vessel must have run out of fuel, because they're slowing rapidly. At this rate, they won't make the border on time."  
  
Lucas looked up from his monitor. "Captain, we've reached the Macronesian border. Another three hundred feet and we'll be in violation of their waters."  
  
"All stop!" Hudson barked.  
  
The bridge was silent as the SeaQuest slowed. It was Bridger who was the first to speak. "Mr. Ortiz, where is the pod now?"  
  
"Two hundred and sixteen metres inside the Macronesian border."  
  
"And how long are the grapnels?"  
  
Brody smiled, suddenly understanding Bridger's train of thought. But then his grin faded. "Two hundred metres."  
  
Hudson scowled. "If we stay on our side, we'll be short and the pod is screwed. But if we make up the distance, we'll be over the border, and we'll all be screwed."  
  
"Not necessarily," Lucas replied.  
  
"Mr. Wolenczek, if you have any suggestions, please share them with us."  
  
Lucas looked up from his console. "Captain, we're sixteen metres short, if we use the grapnels, facing our target. However, the grapnel doors are situated fifty feet from the bow."  
Hudson, as well as a few others on the bridge frowned. Lucas sighed before explaining with mounting excitement. "If we draw up alongside the border and rig the grapnels to shoot out to the side, instead of the front, we'll gain an extra fifty feet of line, which would bring the pod within our range."  
  
"Henderson?" Hudson asked the chief engineer.  
  
"It's just a matter of removing a pin, sir," she replied, removing her harness and climbing out of her seat.  
  
Hudson grinned. "Mr. Picolo, bring us along the border to within a hair."  
  
"Aye, aye, Captain!" Tony chuckled, steering the ship carefully.  
  
Bridger leaned in a little closer to Hudson, speaking softly. "You realize we're dancing on a fine line, here. These kooks look for any excuse to start a war."  
  
Hudson turned to Bridger, his eyes cold with hatred. "These 'kooks' have messed with myself and my crew one too many times, and my hands have been tied with red tape by the UEO. No-one's stopping me now, and I'll suffer the consequences of my actions, simply for the intense pleasure of pissing off the Macronesian government."  
  
Both men shared a conspiratorial smile before they turned their attention tot he task at hand. 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen  
  
"The fuel's gone! We're dead weight now!" Reuban cursed as the pod slowed and then stopped.  
  
"How close are we to the line?" Sean asked calmly, looking up from where he was applying pressure to Lex's wound.  
  
"Sixteen point four metres. We didn't make it," Reuban said, turning worried eyes to his friends.  
  
"We're fine," Sean assured them. Reuban turned back to his controls, and Dorian shot Sean a furious glare.  
  
"We're NOT fine!" he spat out angrily. "We're stuck in a tin can in enemy territory, without any indications that your friend is on his way, or even if he got the distress message in the first place, and Lex's life is dripping through your fingers onto the floor!"  
  
Sean merely returned the glare.  
  
"I can heal her," Dorian urged.  
  
"And both she and I would hate you for it for the rest of our lives."  
  
"At least she'd have a life to live! I can accept an eternity of hatred as long as I knew she was alive to feel that way."  
  
Sean's shoulders sagged with weariness, his eyes softening. "We both know her condemnation would destroy you," he replied gently.  
  
Dorian's jaw clenched, his angry eyes turning away from the truth shining on Sean's face. Before either could speak, their attention was drawn by Reuban.  
  
"We've got company!" he hollered, his eyes wide as he looked at the radar screen. "Three Macronesian fighters coming up hard!"  
  
"Do something!" Dorian hissed, his amber eyes turning to the unconscious Lex.  
  
"I'd love to, Dorian, but at this point, all I can do is flip them the bird."  
  
The pod grew silent as the team realized the game had ended.  
  
"We're in position, sir!" Tony replied from his post.  
  
"The fighters, Mr. Ortiz?" Hudson asked.  
  
"They'll reach the pod in less than a minute, Captain."  
  
"Lieutenant Henderson?"  
  
"Ready whenever you are, sir," her voice flowed into the bridge from the intercom.  
  
"Fire at will, Lieutenant Brody," Hudson replied grimly, his attention focused on the radar screen.  
  
Brody nodded and pressed the release key. "Got 'em!" he crowed as the grapnel clamped onto the pod.  
  
Hudson smiled grimly. "Reel them in and have doctors Westphalen and Smith report to the docking bay immediately."  
  
"Captain! The fighters are approaching the pod and they've armed their weapons!" Manuel turned unbelieving eyes towards Hudson.  
  
"Mr. O'Neill, open the channel to the fighters on my mark," Hudson said as he stomped over to Manuel's station. "Arm torpedoes three, five and seven, Lieutenant Brody. On my signal, open torpedo doors."  
  
"Yes, sir," both men replied, their hands poised over their keypads. Everyone watched in tense silence as Hudson focused on the radar.  
  
"Now, Mr. O'Neill!" he barked. Tim jammed the button. "This is Captain Hudson of the SeaQuest. You have entered into international waters. If you do not disarm and retreat, I will be only too happy to open fire."  
  
Hudson pointed to Brody. The torpedo doors slid open. The entire bridge held its collective breath as the fighters hesitated. Cheers sounded when they broke off and headed back to Macronesia.  
  
Bridger squeezed Hudson's shoulder before he left the room at a run.  
  
"Captain, the President of Macronesia is hailing us," Tim said grimly.  
  
"On screen, Mr. O'Neill," Hudson replied, turning cold eyes to the huge screen as it jumped to life.  
  
"Captain Hudson," the president snarled with disdain. "Would you mind explaining what the Hell you're doing?!"  
  
Hudson feigned an air of innocence. "It's a rescue mission."  
  
"A rescue mission?! You just aided and abetted fugitives and criminals!"  
  
"No," Hudson shook his head. "We responded to a distress message from a craft disabled in international waters. As a direct result of the current, their escape pod drifted into Macronesian waters, where we rescued them."  
  
"You didn't seek permission to enter into our water!"  
  
Hudson's mouth slid into an evil grin. "We didn't enter into your water."  
  
"This is no laughing matter, Hudson! Those people on that pod broke into my office, stole sensitive information, and destroyed my building!" the president howled in rage, his face reddening and eyes bulging.  
  
"Really?! Well, I'll tell you what. You let me know what this sensitive information is, and if I find it on their persons, I'll be sure to return it to you at once." Again Hudson grinned, knowing he had backed the fuming president into a corner.  
  
The president glared furiously at him. "You haven't heard the end of this!" he shrieked before ending the transmission.  
  
"Captain?" Tim asked hesitantly.  
  
"What is it, Mr. O'Neill?"  
  
"Captain Bridger is requesting your presence in Medbay immediately."  
  
Hudson frowned. "Commander Ford, you have the helm," he said as he began walking away. The others exchanged curious glances, but said nothing.  
  
"You better prepare two more beds," Bridger replied wryly, shaking his head.  
  
Wendy Smith frowned delicately. "Why?"  
  
"Because when Captain Hudson and Lucas get a load of your patient, they're gonna drop like flies."  
  
"Nathan!" Kristen Westphalen admonished him gently.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Wendy asked, her eyes racing back and forth between the other two.  
  
Bridger's eyebrows rose dramatically. "A lot."  
  
Before Wendy could demand an explanation, Captain Hudson strode into Medbay. "You wanted to see me?" he asked Bridger.  
  
"Better ask for a sedative, you're going to need it," Bridger replied dryly as he pointed to the figure on the bed. Hudson frowned as he crossed the room.  
  
When he stopped beside the bed, his face paled and his hands jumped to the railings, the knuckles white as they clenched the metal. "Alexandria!?!" he gasped in shock.  
  
Wendy immediately placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "You know her?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, wiping a shaking hand across his face. "She's my daughter." 


	21. A Note Of Thanks

A Note To Fans  
  
I wasn't sure how to respond to all of the wonderful reviews and support  
I've received from all of you, so I just went with the easiest.  
  
I'm not even close to being Lucas!!!  
  
Anywho, I just wanted to thank all of you. I look forward to typing up each new chapter and then checking my reviews. You guys can brighten up  
the yuckiest days!  
  
A special note to KatKnits00:  
  
Congratulations!!!!!  
  
That's quite the landmark and I'm so happy for you.  
  
I'd also like to say thanks to Shi-Nom. I appreciate your concern.  
  
We seem to have a trend of cancer in my family. This is actually my mom's third bout of it. Basically, the only internal organs she has left are the  
ones she needs on a day to day basis.  
  
We're doing much better now, and my mom certainly has a sense of humour. Or at least, I hope she's joking. She wants to have both of the "girls" lopped off, then she won't have to worry about the WonderBra clench. My solution isn't quite that drastic. I just want to move to a nudist colony  
that has a lot of big, bushy plants to dash behind! Being that I burn  
easily! (wink wink)  
  
So, thanks again for you enthusiasm and I'll keep the updates regular!  
  
Blackatt 


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty  
  
"How bad is it?" Hudson asked, turning worried eyes to Kristen.  
  
"She'll be fine," she reassured him gently. "She has a concussion, and she's lost a fair amount of blood from the laceration on her temple. However, once I stop the bleeding, close the wound and replace the lost fluids, with proper rest she should be as good as new."  
  
Hudson nodded numbly as he turned his attention back to Lex.  
  
"One of us is going to have to tell Lucas," Kristen said quietly.  
  
Bridger nodded, sighing deeply. "I will."  
  
"What the Hell was she doing in Marcronesia?" Hudson asked with a scowl.  
  
"Stopping the Third World War," Sean said as he entered the room, Dorion and Reuban close behind.  
  
Kristen pointed to Dorion, who still wore his ruined shirt. "You're next."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" he asked, one brow arched.  
  
"I saw your back when you came on board. You need medical attention."  
  
"I can assure you, doctor, I in no way need your ministrations," he purred with a smile. Kristen merely scowled at him as she spun him around, gasping when she saw the now flawless skin of his back.  
  
"How is that possible?" Wendy asked in awe.  
  
Sean leaned against a nearby bed. "Vampires have remarkable healing abilities."  
  
"Among others," Dorion replied smoothly, his amber eyes fixed intently on Wendy.  
  
"I have over two hundred people on this ship." Hudson glared.  
  
"I would have thought your military trained mind would have raised you above the bad movies they play between infomercials at three in the morning." Dorion's eyes cooled considerably before they turned to Hudson.  
  
"I can assure you, Oliver, your crew is perfectly safe," Sean assured him. "Dorion gave up preying on humans centuries ago. If we can retire to another room, I'll explain our mission objectives."  
  
"Were you at least successful?" Bridger asked.  
  
Sean turned pale grey eyes toward Lex's sleeping form. "One can only hope."  
  
"Lucas," Tim said, looking up from his console, "Captain Bridger wants you to meet him in MedBay."  
  
Lucas frowned lightly before he spoke. "Thanks, Tim." He stood and left the bridge.  
  
A few moments later, he spotted Bridger standing in the hallway. "What do you need, Captain?"  
  
Bridger looked up from his examination of the floor grating. "Nothing, Lucas."  
  
"Then why did you call me here?"  
  
"I need to tell you about one of our guests."  
  
Lucas squinted his blue eyes, crossing his arms before he leaned into the wall. "Is it really the Viper Team?"  
  
Bridger smiled. "I hope you didn't put money down on it," he said, referring to the pool Ben Kreig had started.  
  
"I stopped falling into Ben's schemes when I was seventeen," Lucas grinned, "but I still don't see what this has to do with me."  
  
Bridger nodded sagely. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just spill it out. The injured member of the Viper Team we picked up?"  
  
"Yeah?" Lucas felt himself tensing at the gravity in Bridger's eyes.  
  
"Lucas, it's Lex."  
  
Lucas felt his heart stumble then begin to race. "What?"  
  
"I have no more information other than that. I don't know how she came to be on the team, or what they were doing when she got hurt. All I can tell you is that she banged her head badly, but will recover."  
  
Lucas straightened from the wall, his eyes turning to the window of MedBay. "Excuse me, sir," he said as he strode to the door.  
  
Lucas was surprised to find Captain Hudson standing by the bed, a gentle expression on his face.  
  
"Ensign," he acknowledged Lucas without looking up.  
  
"Captain," Lucas replied.  
  
As the silence grew, Lucas carefully examined the adult Lex. Though her body was covered by blankets, he could tell her figure was lithe, her legs long and her stomach flat. The hands laying on top of the blankets were thin, long fingers ending in nails free of paint and trimmed short. As if saving the best for last, Lucas' eyes drifted up to her face.  
  
Her right temple was heavily bruised, butterfly bandages closing a nasty looking gash. Her long, dark lashes stood out in stark contrast to the paleness of her face, and her long auburn hair was pulled back in the braid she still seemed to favour. The face Lucas had seen in dreams for seven years was still as beautiful as the day he'd first seen it.  
  
"Well, Wolenczek? Should we handcuff her to the bed, seal off the docking bay and assign her twenty-four hour security?"  
  
Lucas couldn't help but smile. "Doesn't seem like there's much point. It would only slow her down, not stop her."  
  
Hudson grinned in response, pride shining in his eyes. Lucas was momentarily taken aback by the rare camaraderie they had just shared, looking at Lex.  
  
Hudson sighed, seeming to shake himself back to his usual self. "We've got a meeting to attend, Ensign," he said, leaving the beside. He paused at the door. "She won't wake up for a few hours yet, son. We've got plenty of time to get some answers later."  
  
Lucas cast one last glance at the sleeping Lex before joining his captain as they walked briskly to the Ward Room. 


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
The first thing Lex was aware of was an intense pounding in her head. Eyes still closed, she took stock of her body. An experimental move of her legs told her they were still there and not broken, but that they were bare, as she felt the scrape of sheets against her naked skin.  
  
Moving up, Lex felt no pain in her stomach, but was surprised to find something constricting her left hand. Raising it to eye level, she slowly cracked her eyes open to find an I.V. taped to the back of her hand.  
  
Dropping her arm back to the bed, Lex tried to take stock of her surroundings next, moaning in agony when the bright lights of the room pierced her brain.  
  
"I see you're awake," said a voice Lex found familiar, but the identity of its owner remained elusive as she refused to open her eyes to another onslaught. "Unfortunately," she mumbled.  
  
Lex heard the woman chuckle. "I'll give you something for the pain," she replied kindly.  
  
Before Lex could argue, she felt a slight burning in her hand, followed closely by the consuming blackness of unconsciousness.  
  
"It seems the UEO inadvertently discovered that the President of Macronesia had a rather large store of nuclear weapons, with the intent to sell them," Sean explained from his seat at the table. Dorion and Reuban sat on either side of him, Hudson, Bridger and Lucas were seated opposite them.  
  
"That's been illegal for over twenty years," Lucas frowned.  
  
"Exactly," Sean replied with a grim smile, "and that's how we got involved."  
  
"You'll have to be a bit more specific than that, Sean," Bridger said incredulously.  
  
Sean nodded. "As per usual, the UEO has no hard evidence. Suspicion isn't enough to grant them access to the area to collect evidence, and since we're dealing with nuclear weaponry, they couldn't risk starting a war by accusations."  
  
"So the UEO asked you to sneak in and steal evidence," Hudson asked, scowling.  
  
"More like covertly obtain proof of purchase and resale," Dorion replied, smiling slightly.  
  
Bridger sighed. "So what went wrong?"  
  
"Where do we begin?" The sarcasm in Dorion's voice was strong.  
  
"Enough," Sean said, glaring at Dorion, who merely shrugged, leaning back in his seat. It was Reuban who answered.  
  
"We entered the area, but our sub was heavily damaged by a very intricate laser system surrounding the island of Macronesia."  
  
"Surveillance fuck up number one," Dorion muttered darkly. Sean gritted his teeth, saying nothing. Reuban continued.  
  
"We had to abandon our ship since she was too badly damaged to ensure our successful escape from the are. We removed the escape pod and set the ship to self destruct as soon as we'd sent you our distress message."  
  
Sean picked up the thread of the conversation. "While Reuban and I remained with the pod, Dorion and Lex entered the building, breaking into the president's office to retrieve the chip containing the data pertaining to the type and number of weapons, as well as the list of buyers."  
  
"Were you able to get the chip?" Hudson asked Dorion.  
  
"Of course," he replied cooly, pulling a small data chip from the breast pocket fo his borrowed UEO jumpsuit, and tossing it onto the table.  
  
Lucas grabbed the chip. "I'll get to work on it."  
  
"Won't do you any good," Dorion purred with a cat-like smile. "It's encrypted."  
  
Lucas laughed dryly. "I've been hacking and decrypting since I was twelve."  
  
Dorian laughed with an air of condescension. "Look at the information on the disk. Do you really think the president is going to allow anybody to hack into it?"  
  
"Nothing is truly secure." Lucas' eyes regarded Dorion coldly, dislike and distrust evident on his angular face.  
  
"Exactly." Reuban replied, tossing a warning glance towards Dorion. "That's why he had the chip fail-safed."  
  
"Meaning what, exactly?" Bridger asked.  
"Meaning that from the moment you put the chip in your computer, you have exactly twenty seconds to enter the safety code." Reuban replied calmly.  
  
"And if you don't?" Hudson's eyebrow rose.  
  
"The chip self destructs, and all the information on it is lost."  
  
"See what I mean now?" Dorion asked Lucas who glared back at him.  
  
"Please tell me you have the safety code?" Bridger asked.  
  
"Hopefully," Dorion muttered.  
  
"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?!" Hudson asked sharply, having lost patience with the vampire's attitude.  
  
Dorion remained unfazed. "Meaning that the paper containing the code was lost in the explosion."  
  
"And of course, it never occurred to you to look for it before you ran," Lucas said sarcastically.  
  
Dorion fixed him with a cool glare, leaning across the table, his voice coming out in a feral growl when he spoke. "Since Hell had just opened its front door, I was a little more concerned with getting my injured partner to safety."  
  
"Do you think we could save the pissing contest for another time?" Hudson said sharply. Both Dorion and Lucas backed down.  
  
"What did you mean when you said you hopefully had the code?" Bridger said, casting Lucas a warning glance.  
  
Dorion continued to glower at Lucas for a brief moment, before turning his attention to Bridger. "Lex looked at the code before we left the complex. If we're lucky, the explosion didn't knock it out of her memory into oblivion."  
  
A disturbed silence fell in the room as the heavy weight of the situation settled itself squarely on everyone's hope. 


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Once again Lex found herself drifting back to the real world, one throb at a time. Braving the expected stab of pain, she slowly opened her eyes, gasping softly when her gaze focused.  
  
Through the narrow slit of her eyelids, Lex found Lucas dozing in a chair beside her. Ignoring the pain in her head, her gaze greedily absorbed the sight before her.  
  
Lucas had matured in the years she'd been away, his boyish charm replaced by raw masculinity. His gangly frame had filled out, the shoulders still broad and hips still narrow, but now covered by a heftier layer of muscle. The beige pants of his UEO uniform covered his long legs, his booted feet crossed at the ankle. But the most noticeable changes were above his shoulders.  
  
His blond hair, a tad darker now, was cut much shorter, well above his ears. His angular jaw, now a little fuller, was darkened by five o'clock shadow. His face had filled in since his teens, though his dark lashes lay against the still prominent high cheekbones, and a hint of his dimples peeped out from either side of his mouth. In her absence, the cute boy had been replaced by a handsome man.  
  
As Lucas shifted uncomfortably in his slumber, a glint from around his long neck caught Lex's attention. Squinting, she focused her eyes.  
  
Just visible beneath the collar of his uniform, lay a golden dolphin suspended on a slim chain. Lex smiled as she recognized the first of many gifts she'd sent him on his birthdays. Lex fervently hoped the presence of the chain meant Lucas had forgiven her for leaving all those years ago.  
  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he murmured in amusement, startling Lex because she'd been so absorbed in her perusal of him that she'd failed to notice his lashes drift open. "We've got to stop meeting like this."  
  
Lex laughed, wincing when a bolt of pain shot through her skull. Lucas began to rise from his chair, to get the doctor. "No! I don't want to sleep anymore," she said.  
  
Lucas settled back in his chair. Before he could argue with her, Lex spoke. "Still talking to me, huh? That's a start."  
  
The dimples she loved so much popped out as he grinned. "Well, if you had shown up a few months after you'd left, I probably would have strangled you, but I like to think I'm above that now."  
  
Lex chuckled softly, relieved that their easy comradery hadn't been destroyed. "I can't believe you joined the UEO. I never pictured you as career military."  
  
Lucas shrugged. "Didn't have much choice. When Bridger retired, the new captain gave me an ultimatum. Enlist or get lost. Since the SeaQuest was the only place I'd ever truly fit in, I chose to stay here."  
  
"Doesn't sound like I'll like this new captain very much," she said. When Lucas' gaze slid away uncomfortably, Lex frowned. "What? What aren't you telling me?"  
  
Lucas forced himself to look at her, a pained expression on his face. "The last time I opened my big mouth, you took off. I'm not saying anything this time."  
  
"Lucas," Lex sighed, "it wasn't your fault, it was me. I just wasn't ready to face my father at that time. If there had been any other way, if he hadn't have come, I would have stayed with you till the end of time."  
  
Again Lucas' gaze slid away, an awkward silence filling the room. Lex frowned. "Alright, Lucas, you're making me nervous. What aren't you telling me? Considering the fact that my head feels like it's going to explode, I sincerely doubt I'll be running anywhere any time soon."  
  
Lucas hesitated, choosing his next words very carefully. "I don't think the Captain would allow that anyway."  
  
Lex's brow furrowed deeper. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Lucas leaned forward, his blue eyes focused on his tangling fingers. "Seven years ago you weren't ready to confront your dad, Lex. Are you ready now?"  
  
Lex sighed. "Don't tell me. The new captain contacted my father the minute I came on board."  
  
"Not exactly," Lucas hedged.  
  
"What do you mean?" For some inexplicable reason, Lex felt her gut clench.  
  
"He means the new captain IS your father."  
  
Lex's heart plummeted as she turned her head to find her dad standing in the doorway. 


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
It seemed as if all the air had been sucked out of the room, leaving Lex gasping for breath, her vision swimming and heart hammering loudly. She'd spent years trying to prepare herself for this moment. But in her mind, she'd always been the one to approach him, on her own terms and in her own territory. She vaguely pondered the irony that life seemed to favour.  
  
Frozen in shock, Lex stared at her father, her mind cataloging the changes time had brought about. His hair was thinner, the hairline having raced away, what little was left almost sheared away to a fine buzz cut. Lines now cris-crossed his face, clusters concentrated around his eyes, deep grooves bracketing his mouth.  
  
His waistline had thickened, though he was still very fit and cut an imposing figure. Large square hands, which hung loosely at his sides, seemed rougher, the fine black hair dusting the blunt fingers now muted with grey. He had changed in the years since Lex had last seen him.  
  
But there were three things that hadn't changed. The intensity of his dark eyes, the hard set to his mouth, and the feeling of panic and failure Lex experienced every time he looked at her.  
  
"Lex?" Lucas said cautiously, alarmed by the way the little colour she'd had in her cheeks had fled upon seeing her father. He saw her fingers clenching the sheets convulsively, and the rapid beat of her pulse as it fluttered in her throat.  
  
Lex blinked slowly as the room came into focus once again. Turning her head, which suddenly felt leaden, she looked into Lucas' crystal blue eyes, now filled with concern.  
  
"You alright?" he asked carefully. Too numb with shock, Lex could only nod in response.  
  
Still frozen in the doorway, Hudson ground his teeth, disturbed by his daughter's obvious distress at his sudden appearance. While he'd expected shock, he'd never imagined the fear he'd seen in her eyes.  
  
"I'll have Henderson cover your shift, Ensign," he said brusquely as he turned and left the room. Both Lucas and Lex stared at the doorway long after he'd gone.  
  
Finally, Lex sighed deeply and collapsed back against the pillows. Lucas settled himself more comfortably in the chair before he spoke. "What happened between you two?"  
Lex fiddled with the edge of the sheet, folding and unfolding the seam. Lucas reached out and stilled their nervous activity. "What happened?"  
  
Unable to look at him, Lex's head shake was barely perceptible. It still hurt too much, the memories dragging her back to a time in her life when she was afraid and vulnerable. To speak of it would only make it seem more real.  
  
Lucas sighed deeply, running weary hands through his short hair. "You can't run from the past forever, Lex."  
  
"Yeah, I know," she replied softly. "I've tried."  
  
Compassion mingled with curiosity in his eyes. Maturity had taught him patience; the patience to wait and be there for her when she was ready to talk, to reveal the painful secrets of her past.  
  
Lex sat propped up in the bed, grimacing at herself. Lucas had spent the better part of the afternoon with her, answering her questions about his duties aboard the ship, until she had finally convinced him to go to the Mess Hall for dinner. Now, after picking her way though the tray brought in by a nurse, and gratefully gulping the pain medication offered to her, she took stock of her appearance.  
  
She needed a shower desperately. Her skin felt grimy and dirty, and her hair felt greasy in its disheveled braid. She would have given anything to remove the I.V. taped to her hand and hop into a hot shower.  
  
"Seems like I'm not the only one who can read minds around here," said a voice from the doorway. Lex looked up to find a pair of startling blue eyes beaming at her. The woman smiled as she crossed the short distance between them.  
  
"I'm Wendy Smith," she replied at Lex's quizzical look. "On ship doctor and SeaQuest's very own empath."  
  
"Oh!" Lex returned the smile. She'd been fascinated with the paranormal for many years, always eager to meet those with unique abilities and share in their experiences. She was definitely interested in striking up an acquaintance with this woman.  
  
"Lex Hudson," she replied, offering her hand in greeting.  
  
"I know," Wendy grinned widely, shaking Lex's hand firmly.  
  
Lex chuckled. "Right."  
  
Wendy quickly and efficiently removed the needle from Lex's hand. "Now, about that shower," she said as she helped her patient from the bed. Alarmed by how weak her legs felt, Lex was grateful for the help.  
  
Five minutes later, Lex sighed with obvious pleasure as hot water coursed down her back, washing away the tension as well as the dirt. 


	26. Update Message

Hi guys!  
  
Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but things have been a little hairy for me this last while. Sickness in the family and a new love for me, so I've been a little preoccupied.  
  
But, I just wanted you to know that I've gotten back to my story and have almost finished it. I will post soon, so that you will be able to read the whole thing!  
  
Bear with me and I promise you won't be disappointed!!!  
  
Blackatt 


	27. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Captain Hudson sat in his favourite chair in his room, his blunt fingers massaging his temples. Why had she looked at him like that? What had he done to her to warrant such fear?  
He'd been wracking his brains for almost an hour, trying to understand what had gone so horribly wrong, but the only images that kept surfacing were those of Lex as a young child, her huge green eyes turned up to him, filled with childish excitement. He could almost feel her cherubic little arms clamped tightly around his neck. Whenever he'd come home from duty she'd always squealed in delight before launching herself at him. But somewhere, something had changed.  
"You're going to hurt yourself," a voice said from the doorway. Hudson looked up to find Kristen standing in the door, a gently smile on her lips. "May I come in?" she asked.  
Hudson nodded, motioning to a chair across from his. Kristen crossed the room and sat, sighing as she chose her next words carefully. "I know that this is really none of my business, and Nathan would probably throttle me if he knew I was here, interfering..." Kristen clamped her mouth closed and frowned.  
The corners of Hudson's mouth curled in the barest of smiles. "That's never stopped you before. What's on your mind?"  
Kristen shifted in her chair. "I bumped into Lucas earlier, and he told me what happened. Lex's reaction when she saw you. He was really rather confused by it."  
"That makes two of us," Hudson muttered as he rose and walked over to the small bar in the corner of the room. Grabbing the bottle of scotch, he held it up towards Kristen. She hesitated briefly before nodding. He then poured two drinks, passing Kristen hers before sinking into his chair.  
"I've been meaning to ask you about that," he said, frowning into his drink. "Exactly how well does he know Lex?"  
Kristen's brows rose. "I think that's something you should be asking him."  
"I don't think I have that right anymore." Hudson's shoulders sagged as he took a drink.  
Kristen felt her heart break when she saw the despair in his dark eyes. "She was his first love. Maybe his only. She saw him for who he was in his heart, and never looked at his intelligence as a disease. That made a very deep impression on him. And Lucas seems to have had the same effect on her."  
Hudson frowned slightly. "How so?"  
"You're aware of the line of work Lex was in the first time she was on SeaQuest? Lucas asked her to stop and find an honest job, and she did. I think they genuinely care for each other."  
Hudson nodded grimly, his hand clenched around his glass. Kristen leaned forward, squeezing his knee lightly. "Lucas is a good man, Oliver. Tension between you and Lex is already high, and if I may, I'd like to give you some friendly advice. Leave their relationship, whatever it may be, alone. Questioning either of them might only widen the gulf between you and your daughter. And THAT is the real reason I came to see you."  
"To tell me not to be a nosy father?" One of Hudson's brows rose.  
"No. To share my thoughts after having talked with Lucas."  
"Go on."  
"I got to thinking, Oliver," she said, sipping her drink, "and I think I might be able to shed some light on her feelings towards you."  
Hudson looked up, hope in his eyes. "Yes?"  
Kristen edged forward in her seat. "When I was thinking about her reaction today, I recalled a conversation that I had overheard between her and Lucas, just after they'd first met. They had been talking about their fathers, and at the time it didn't click with me, but now in retrospect, I understand it perfectly."  
"What?"  
"I remember her saying that nothing she did would ever be good enough for her father. That he was ashamed of her and loathe to be around her."  
"What?!" Hudson cried, jumping from his chair and pacing the room in frustration. "I have never been ashamed of her, Kristen!"  
"Then what do you think would have given her that impression? Something must have provoked that feeling."  
Hudson scowled and continued to pace as he recalled his encounters with his daughter. He stopped suddenly, turning alarmed eyes toward Kristen. "The time I brought her on my ship. She was so terrified, it damn near drove me nuts."  
Kristen frowned delicately. "Well, she DID show signs of hydrophobia when she'd been on SeaQuest the last time."  
Hudson's gaze softened. "She was so ... different from me. She was gentle, soft and sweet natured. Everything I wasn't. I just wanted there to be one thing we could share."  
"Your love of the sea," Kristen replied softly, comprehension dawning in her eyes.  
Hudson laughed scornfully. "I couldn't understand why she was so frightened."  
Kristen leaned forward. "And then what happened?"  
Hudson's shoulders dropped. "I never saw her again, until today."  
"You avoided her?"  
"I was avoiding my life. My marriage had fallen apart. But it wasn't so much that, as the call I got a few months later. My neighbour called to tell me she hadn't seen Lex going to or coming from school for over a week. She'd tried talking to my ex wife, but she'd refused to answer the door. My neighbour was concerned. By the time I got home, Lex was long gone. We never found her. I spent weeks searching for her, not sleeping, calling everyone I knew. It was during that time that I realized that my marriage was over and I had been hiding from the truth of it at sea."  
"But don't you see? Lex wouldn't have known that. In her mind, the reason you wouldn't return home was because you were so disappointed in her."  
"But I'm not!"  
"Then tell her that. She's the one who needs to know, Oliver. Tell her how you felt back then, and how you feel now."  
Hudson sighed and sank into his chair. "Will that stop her from running?"  
"I don't know. Deep down inside, I don't think she was running from you at all. But I can't help but think that it might get you a step closer to finding out the real reason she left all those years ago."  
Squeezing his hand in compassion, Kristen stood and left him staring pensively into his glass of scotch. 


	28. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Lex felt exhausted after her shower, and was grateful when Wendy offered to comb her long hair. Released from its usual braid, it hung in damp tangles, ending just below her rear. The effort it took to comb and braid it was just something Lex didn't have in her right at this moment.  
"It's beautiful," Wendy said as she began running the comb through the gold tresses. "I've never seen hair this long. I hope you never cut it."  
Lex's mind raced back to a bright, sunny day when she had been five years old. Her mother had come home that morning with a new haircut, a short bob straight from the 1920's flapper era, and Lex had been heart broken because her own hair had not been styled the same way. Chin trembling and tears running down her cheeks, she'd run from the front hall, ploughing into her father when she'd rounded the corner.  
He'd frowned, squatting down to look at her. "What's wrong?"  
Amid wails and sobs, she'd told him in great detail about her despised 'old, ugly' hair.  
Though he'd had a slightly confused expression on his face, he'd gently run his fingers through her long curls. "Why would you want to cut your hair?"  
"Cuz I want to be like Mummy!" she'd bawled.  
"But you're beautiful the way you are. And your hair is so pretty, baby. Don't cut it sweetheart. I like it just the way it is."  
And from that day on, she'd never wanted to cut it again. Lex looked over her shoulder when she heard a sniffle. Wendy wiped an errant tear away hastily. "I'm sorry," she said, embarrassed. "I never pry into people's thoughts, but sometimes when the emotion connected to those thoughts is so strong, I can't stop it."  
Lex saw the truth of her words in her eyes and nodded. Sighing, Wendy returned to her combing. "He cares a great deal for you."  
"You'd never know it," Lex muttered.  
"Actually, I do."  
Lex frowned and turned to find Wendy smiling. "He's like you in that respect. His emotions towards you are very strong. I don't even have to be in the same room with him, and I'm flooded by his thoughts and memories."  
"Must be hard on you."  
Wendy's smile gentled. "Not really."  
Lex regarded her closely. "You care for him."  
Wendy laughed awkwardly. "Is it that obvious?"  
Lex grinned and shook her head. Wendy sobered before she spoke again. "Does that bother you?"  
"Your psychic pick-pocketing or your crush on my Dad?" Lex's lips curled in a tiny grin.  
"Your father."  
"Why would it bother me?"  
"He IS your father and I'm quite a bit younger than he. Most importantly, I'm not your mother."  
Shutters instantly slammed in place in Lex's eyes. "You think that's a bad thing?"  
Wendy stared at her for a moment, trying to gently probe Lex's thoughts. They were securely hidden behind a thick shield so she gave up. "I'd like for us to be friends and I'd hate for my feelings toward your father to get in the way."  
Again Lex regarded the other woman closely. As before, Wendy was sincere, and Lex shook her head slowly before speaking. "I don't know my father well enough to have squatting rights, and besides, the only important thing is that you're both happy."  
"Thank you, Lex." Wendy squeezed her shoulder before returning to untangling Lex's mane. "I know I probably shouldn't pry, but ... your father does love you very much. Even if I didn't have my empathic abilities, I'd know it. The joy and fierce love I picked up from him when he first saw you come on board, it almost overwhelmed me."  
"He has an odd way of showing it," Lex murmured.  
"Yeah, he does." Wendy ran a gentle hand down Lex's hair before carefully placing the comb on the table nearby. Then she sat next to Lex on the bed. "Your father ... doesn't know how to express his feelings. The aggressive ones, yes. Anger and frustration are easy and acceptable emotions in the military, but there is very little room for the softer ones like love and affection. Your Dad has been in the Navy for a long time, and has been taught to suppress those feelings, to not let them show as a sign of weakness. That makes it difficult to show them in his private life. He just holds them inside himself. It doesn't mean that he doesn't love you, he just doesn't know how to tell or show you the way you want him to."  
Lex was silent for a long time as she thought about her past, of all the things she had done that he and his military training would never approve of.  
"None of that matters to him, Lex," Wendy said softly. "All he cares about is you. He doesn't know what he did to chase you away, and is uncertain about how to fix it. But he desperately wants a chance to make it up to you. To get to know you and have you in his life again."  
Lex's head snapped up, her gaze intense. "What do you mean, he doesn't know what HE did to chase me away? He had nothing to do with it. At least not directly."  
Wendy rose from the bed and turned to face Lex. "Then you need to let him know that because he truly believes he's at fault and it's tearing him up inside."  
Lex sat in stunned silence in the empty room for a long time. 


	29. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
When Lucas entered the room in MedBay, he found Lex sitting on her bed, her long hair cascading over her shoulder and a frown on her face.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting on the bed beside her.  
"Nothing major," Lex smiled warmly at him. He'd changed out of his uniform into a pair of faded jeans, red t-shirt and a pair of worn sneakers. Like this, he resembled the old Lucas.  
"Doesn't look that way from where I'm sitting," he replied with a pointed look.  
Lex looked up into the endless crystalline of his eyes She'd been trying to deny Wendy's suggestion that her father blamed himself for her fleeing, but couldn't come up with any other explanation. Sitting here, next to Lucas, feeling the heat radiating from his body, Lex realized that she wanted to confide in him, and would trust his answer.  
"How long have you known my father?" she asked.  
Lucas frowned but answered. "I met him seven years ago, and he's been Captain of the SeaQuest for about four years."  
"Is he a very ... emotional person?"  
"Emotional how?"  
Lex sighed in frustration as she searched for the right words. "Does he smile and laugh when he's happy? Does he clap you on the back and tell you you've done a great job?"  
"No," Lucas shook his head. "I've never seen him react like that. He just nods at you when he approves of your work."  
"Then she must be right," Lex murmured to herself.  
"Who? What are you talking about?"  
For the next few minutes, she told him of her conversation with Wendy, and about her own confusion. Lucas listened quietly until Lex had fallen into a confounded silence.  
"I think she's right too, Lex," he said softly.  
"How can you be sure?"  
Lucas straightened up, running his hands down his jean clad thighs. "Well, Wendy joined the crew a few months after you left, and in all the years I've known her, she's never been wrong in her empathy."  
Lex bit her lip, nodding in understanding.  
"But that's not the main reason I believe she's on the right track, Lex." Lucas turned to look at her, his big blue eyes shining with honesty. "I saw your Dad's face when you ran away seven years ago, and again when he found out you were back on board and hurt."  
Lucas slid off of the bed and knelt in front of her. "It nearly broke him when he found out you'd slipped through his fingers again. I lost count of the number of times he watched that surveillance tape, just to see you and hear your voice."  
For the first time, Lex felt compassion for her father. She'd thought all these years that he had never missed her, and had only been coming to the SeaQuest to discipline her, and take her back home. It had never crossed her mind that he would have worried or feared for her.  
"Lex," Lucas continued, his voice soft and husky. "I saw him yesterday, when he was by your bedside. There was so much love in his eyes when he looked at you. I saw a side of him yesterday that I didn't know existed."  
"Neither did I." Lex sighed.  
Lucas gently clasped her cold hands in his. "He does believe he's the reason you ran away. He's never said so, but I see it in his eyes every time he thinks of you. You have to tell him the truth so you can stop running and start living. If not for him, then for me."  
"What do you mean?" Lex frowned, looking up from their linked hands.  
"Because I can't stand the thought of losing you again, Lex. It took me a long time to figure out why it hurt me so much when you left. You took a part of me with you, and I've never been the same since. But now that you're back, I feel whole again."  
Lex felt her heart clench and begin to race as she watched Lucas struggle with the emotions flying across his angelic face. He swallowed nervously before finally raising wide eyes to hers. "I need you in my life. I love you more than life itself and don't think I would survive you leaving again. If you can talk with the captain, and start to heal, then I'm hoping you can stay. With me. If you can't, then I guess I'll just have to find a job off of SeaQuest."  
Lex reached out and cupped his cheek gently. "No, Lucas," she said softly with a soft shake of her head. The hope died in his bright eyes and his face fell. "I could never take you away from here. It's a part of you and you'd be lost without it. I couldn't do that to you again."  
Jaw clenched tightly, Lucas bent his head down. "What are you saying?"  
Reaching down, she nudged his chin up, so he could see the love in her eyes. "I'm saying that it's time for me to clear things up and get on with my life."  
Lucas stared at her for a heartbeat before lunging forward, gathering her in his arms and holding her tightly. Feeling the sense of rightness in his arms, Lex knew she'd made the right decision and just hoped her father would be willing to forgive her.  
  
"Captain Hudson?" O'Neill's voice burst into Hudson's quarters through the intercom. "There's a call for you from Admiral Noyce."  
"Put him though," Hudson replied as he rose from his chair and crossed the room to the screen. It flickered once and then the Admiral's face came into view. He did not look happy.  
"Admiral. What can I do for you?" Hudson asked formally, standing at attention.  
"At ease, Oliver," the Admiral smiled faintly, "this isn't an official call."  
"Sir?" Hudson relaxed, his arms folded behind his back.  
"I've spent the better part of the day on the phone with a very irate president."  
"I'm sorry, sir, but-"  
"It's alright, Oliver! That's not what I was calling about. Dealing with that pompous ass is the least of my worries right now."  
Seeing Hudson's non-plussed frown, the Admiral elaborated with a sigh. "I'm calling to find out if the mission was successful. Was the Viper team able to retrieve the documentation?"  
Hudson leaned back against his desk, bringing his arms around to cross over his chest. "They were able to get the chip, but for the moment, the information is inaccessible."  
The Admiral frowned. "How so?"  
"The team experienced some difficulty extracting. There was an explosion and one of the members was wounded, suffering head trauma."  
"I don't see the problem-"  
"The person who was injured, and who is suffering some mild amnesia at the moment, is the one who has the security code for the chip. Hopefully in time, she'll be able to recall the code."  
"How long will that take?" The Admiral's frown deepened.  
One of Hudson's brows rose curiously. "I'm hardly qualified to made medical guesses, Bill. I have no idea how long it could take."  
"I'm sorry, Oliver," the Admiral sighed, running a weary hand down his face. "A ... situation has developed and we now have a major problem."  
The Admiral leaned closer to the screen after looking cautiously to either side. Hudson's internal alarm began screaming as he watched the unusual behaviour.  
"Oliver, our sources are telling us that the Macronesian government has pushed forward the date of the transactions as a result of the Viper teams invasion. We've got roughly forty-eight hours to get the information off of that chip and stop Armageddon from happening. I hate to put you into this kind of position Oliver, but you've got to find a way to get to that chip."  
"I'll try my best." Oliver grimaced as he ended the call, not having the slightest clue how to go about doing what he was being asked. 


	30. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
Standing in front of the door, Lex took a deep breath before wiping her suddenly damp palms on her jean clad thighs. Fortunately, Wendy was close enough in size to loan Lex some clothes, and she'd gratefully accepted.  
Taking one last deep breath, Lex had just raised her hand to knock on the door when it flew inward.  
"Lex?" Hudson asked, shocked.  
"Hi," she replied awkwardly, jamming her hands nervously into her pockets. "Am I interrupting something?"  
Hudson shook his head. "I was just going to find Lucas."  
"I can come back another-"  
"No! No, it can wait. Come in." Hudson stepped back from the door, watching with a mixture of pleasure and confusion as Lex walked past him into his quarters.  
Lex took a moment to take in her surroundings. The room seemed to match her father perfectly. Masculine, bearing only the essentials. On the walls, which were covered in a rich, dark wood, hung several landscape paintings. The lush, navy blue carpet muffled her footsteps as she walked farther into the room.  
Her green gaze roamed about, taking in the floor to ceiling bookshelves jammed full of well read novels in several genres. In the far corner sat a wet bar, it's dark wood counter gleaming under the bright light hanging from the ceiling. But it was a small table in the dark corner of the room that grabbed Lex's attention the most.  
"You still play?" she asked in shock as she crossed the room to examine the instrument.  
"As often as I can," Hudson replied softly as he followed her, immensely pleased that she recalled his fondness for the instrument.  
Lex gently ran her fingers along the strings. "I remember you used to sit outside on the deck and play for hours."  
"It used to drive your mother crazy," Hudson chuckled. "She hated the sound of it."  
Lex shook her head slowly. "It sounded so beautiful. Haunting at times."  
For a moment they fell silent, both caught up in memories of a better time. Hudson was the first to speak. "Can I get you something to drink?"  
"No, I'm fine." Lex blinked to erase the images, sighing nervously as she turned to look at her father. He too stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Lex couldn't help but remember how she would throw herself into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and hugging tightly. She found herself wondering if she'd ever have that opportunity again, or had too much time passed by already.  
Stretching out a hand, Hudson invited Lex to sit in one of the chairs. He waited while Lex fidgeted, searching for the right way to begin this delicate subject. Looking at her father's broad shoulders and his no nonsense expression, Lex decided just to jump in with both feet.  
"I talked with Wendy today."  
"I see," he replied slowly, a slight frown marring his brow.  
"But that's not what I came here to talk to you about."  
Hudson settled back into his chair, the frown deepening. He could tell Lex was nervous, and this was a new experience for him. As a child she'd been so open and expressive, and then she'd become defensive as an adult. Curiosity told him to be patient, as this was a difficult task for her.  
Lex frowned, clenching her woven fingers tightly, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart. "She ... said that she ... she thinks that ... you believe you're the reason that I ran away the first time."  
"I didn't exactly qualify for father of the year," he said bitterly, leaning forward in his chair, his broad shoulders suddenly rigid with tension.  
"Then we're perfect for each other, because I was a lousy kid," Lex replied dryly.  
Hudson's head snapped up, incredulity in his eyes. "How can you say that?! You were so ... beautiful and pure, sweet, gentle, smart. I'd look at you and wonder how something so perfect could have come from me!"  
"If I was so perfect, then why did you never come back home?" she asked softly, her voice thick with tears.  
In a heartbeat, Hudson flew from his chair and knelt in front of her, gently cradling her face in his hands. "I was a coward, Alexandria. Your mother and I ... had grown apart and I couldn't bring myself to go home and see what a complete failure I'd been as a husband and father. It was never you, Lexi, it wasn't your fault. I just couldn't stand to see you look at me, knowing I'd let you down."  
He tenderly brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek. "I know you ran away because you thought I'd abandoned you."  
Lex leaned away from him with a small laugh. "I thought you ran away because of me, and you think I ran away because of you. We make quite the pair."  
Hudson rested his hands on the arm of her chair. "Tell me, Lex. Help me to understand. All those years you were gone, your mother would never speak about you. She would never tell me what had happened."  
At the mention of Angelica, Lex's heart stuttered before it began to pound furiously. Hudson frowned at the cold shield she seemed to wrap herself in.  
"How is dear old Mom, anyway?" she asked bitterly.  
Hudson's frown deepened when he heard the fear and hostility behind her words. "It's been several years since I've seen her."  
He sighed deeply as he returned to his seat. "After your disappearance, she became ... unstable."  
In a reaction that mirrored his perfectly, Lex raised one brow pointedly. He caught the look and gave a small smile at the familiarity of it. Yes, she definitely was his daughter. Crossing his arms across his chest, he took a deep breath before continuing.  
"I took a leave of absence for a year, so I could be home to look for you and be there when you came home. It was during this time that I finally admitted that your mother and I didn't belong together anymore. We divorced a year after you left and she got even worse. She began drinking heavily and using narcotic drugs. I eventually had to have her committed to an institution six months later, when every attempt to get her help failed."  
Lex sat in her chair, her body shaking. Since the age of seven she'd always wondered why her father had left home and never returned. All this time she'd clung to the belief that it had been because of his revulsion to her fear of his passion, the sea, that had driven him away. And now that she knew the truth, she was filled with a confusion of mixed emotions. Relief that it hadn't been her fault, anger towards her mother for making her believe it HAD been, and sadness over what might have been, had she not run away from her father. How different would her life had been, had they been able to have this conversation all those years ago?  
Feeling the need to be alone to sort out her feelings, Lex stood and headed for the door. She pulled it open and then turned to find her father watching her carefully, his eyes reflecting her own conflicting emotions.  
"You weren't the reason I had to run. It was a matter of survival," she replied softly.  
And then she was gone. 


	31. Help!

I need help, guys.  
  
I've got some ideas for the progress of the story, but I'm not sure how far you'd like it to go. What I mean is, how far should Lex and Lucas "go"? I could include some sexual content, but I don't know if you, the readers would like that or not.  
  
So, I decided to ask you! Send me some reviews and tell me what you think. Should Lex and Lucas finally share physical intimacy? I have a couple of ideas, but I need to know what you'd like to see happen, to know which way to go.  
  
I'd really appreciate your input!  
  
Blackatt72 


	32. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
"I haven't tested it yet, but I know it'll work!" Lucas replied with growing excitement. Hudson and Wendy had met him in the lab to discuss the latest development in the Macronesian situation.  
Having decided trying to trigger Lex's memory would not be reliable enough, Lucas had offered to try his newest project.  
Along with Wendy, he had developed a device which would allow Wendy to probe into a subject's thoughts and project them onto a screen. Hopefully, the access code for the chip would be found.  
At this exact moment, Hudson was regarding the wires projecting from the small computer with doubt and suspicious. "Are you sure it's safe?"  
Lucas' jaw clenched, the muscles in his angular cheeks jumping furiously. "Captain," he replied between grinding teeth, "do you really think I would have suggested it if I thought there was the merest possibility that it could hurt Lex?"  
Wendy sighed, shaking her head as the room was filled with testosterone and battling wills. Both men regarded each other steadily, before Hudson backed down.  
"I'm sorry, "he replied. "Of course not."  
"Are you finished now?" Wendy asked, a shapely brow quirked in amusement. Both men nodded sheepishly. "Then I'll go get Lex."  
  
"I'm not surprised," Lex chuckled as she walked with Wendy to the lab. Wendy had filled her in on their plan of action, using Lucas' latest creation.  
"Yes, he's a very talented young man."  
Wendy and Lex turned to find Kristen hurrying towards them.  
"I hope you don't mind," she said with a smile, "but the captain asked me to join you, just in case."  
"Of course not," Wendy replied, looking to Lex for confirmation. Lex shrugged with a grin.  
"Good!" Kristen's smile widened impishly. "Quite frankly, I can hardly wait to see this thing in action. Just think of the possibilities! This could allow us to communicate with coma patients and to help with victims of traumatic amnesia!"  
Lex was shocked by these revelations at first, but then felt an almost overwhelming sense of pride for Lucas. He was truly someone who made a difference in this world, trying earnestly to make it a better place.  
The women entered the lab to find Hudson leaning against one of the tables, and Lucas typing furiously on his computer. He glanced up at their arrival and his blue eyes zeroed in on Lex immediately. The exclusiveness of his gaze caused her heart to jump.  
Kristen and Wendy shared a knowing glance before joining Hudson. Lucas abandoned the computer, crossing the short distance to stand next to Lex.  
"Hi," she said with a grin.  
"Hey. You okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"You're not worried about this?" he asked her intently.  
"No. I trust you." Lex looked up into the endless blue of his eyes. They both knew her answer meant so much more than this experiment.  
An amused cough caught their attention. They turned to find three pairs of eyes watching them.  
"I guess that's our cue," Lucas chuckled.  
Lex grinned and headed towards the makeshift beds set up in the centre of the room. "So how does this work?"  
"Well, since this is the first time," Lucas replied, "I didn't want to leave anything to chance. I don't know how ... draining this will be on either of you, so I've set up these beds. I'll get you to lay on this one," he nodded toward the bed farthest from the computer, "and Wendy will be on this one."  
Lex nodded as she settled herself down. Wendy did the same on her bed, which was no more than a few inches away from Lex.  
"I'll make a physical connection to you by joining hands," Wendy explained.  
"I'm hooking Wendy up to the computer." Lucas carefully began attaching wires to Wendy's temple. "The images she gets from you will go through my software and should pop up on that screen."  
Lex followed the direction of his nod to find a large screen on the wall behind their heads. She felt the first shiver of apprehension when she realized that everyone would be able to see her innermost thoughts and memories.  
"Don't worry," Wendy said softly, her gaze sympathetic. "My probing like this is like going down a hallway full of doors. I'll stay away from the ones marked private."  
Lex smiled at her gratefully.  
"We're ready to go," Lucas said, his attention focused intently on the screen.  
"Just close your eyes and relax." Wendy reached over and gently clasped Lex's hand.  
The rest of the room held their collective breath as the black screen jumped to life. Images flew across, speeding ahead to the next.  
Lex and Dorian slipping into the government building.  
Lex picking the lock into the president's office.  
Dorian rifling through the desk while Lex searched the computer.  
Lex pulling the chip out of the hard drive and crossing the room to the safe.  
Hudson, Kristen and Lucas tensed as the images focused on Lex's hand reaching into the safe. Her hand pulled back.  
"Got it!" Lucas crowed as the six digit code flared up on the screen.  
"Oh God!" Wendy cried. Lucas' gaze tore away from the monitor, Hudson and Kristen jumping in alarm at the horror in her voice.  
Hands clenched tightly, Wendy and Lex tensed visibly where they lay. Wendy's eyes flew open in terror, before she screamed.  
"Nooooo!" 


	33. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
"Oh, dear God." Kristen covered her mouth with trembling hands, tears of shock filling her wide eyes.  
"I hate you!" Angelica's voice shrieked into the shocked silence, followed by the sound of an open palm slapping skin soundly.  
"Mummy, please! No, more! Please, mummy!" Lex's high childish voice pled tearfully.  
"It's your fault!" Angelica screamed. "He left because of you! I never wanted you! But he begged me and I thought by having you, he'd stay! But you drove him away!"  
Lucas, Hudson and Kristen stared at the violent images on the screen, transfixed by the unbelievable acts of terror they were seeing.  
The images raced forward and then slowed. Hudson recognized Lex's childhood bedroom. Light pink walls graced with dancing ballerina teddy bears, the canopy bed he'd bruised his fingers constructing, the ruffled eyelet lace adorning the coverlet and canopy.  
Through the eyes of a young Lex, they saw many plush animals and several rag dolls scattered about the floor. Young hands danced them about merrily, a sweet, high voice providing the playful dialogue.  
Everyone jumped when the door on the screen was flung open forcefully. "You!" Angelica snarled with loathing, her intoxicated eyes boring through the screen.  
The images became chaotic as the young Lex was chased and flung across her room, the sounds of crying and screams filling the lab.  
The adult Lex struggled on her makeshift bed, her now pale face wreathed in sweat. Her breaths came in great gasps as she struggled to release herself from Wendy's physical and psychic bond.  
Meanwhile, more images flowed on the screen. A young Lex awakened from sleep, fleeing yet another of her mother's drunken tirades. Running fanatically though the darkened yards of neighbour's homes, until finally finding refuge with a compassionate dog, huddled deep within its wooden house.  
More images. The toy collection from the fairytale bedroom now resting in the damp, dusty crawl space in the basement, illuminated by the weak beam of a single flashlight.  
The young Lex creeping though the silent house, pausing to view an unconscious Angelica on the sofa in the living room, an empty bottle of scotch laying on the floor where it had been dropped. Then Lex carefully continuing on to the kitchen, rummaging through the near empty fridge, snatching any morsels she found.  
As if in a movie being fast forwarded and then played normally, the images kept coming.  
  
It was like a nightmare. The harder Lex fought against the cascade of memories, the faster they flowed. Wendy's grip on her hand had tightened to the point where it threatened to crush the bones, her fingers like a vice.  
Calling up every ounce of will power she possessed, Lex tossed Wendy out of her mind. The shock of the force Lex used caused Wendy to start, loosening her grip on her hand.  
Lex saw her opportunity and wrenched her hand free. Flinging herself off of the bed, she headed for the door, ignoring her shaking legs, and fled into the hallway.  
Everyone else remained where they were, too stunned to move.  
  
"Here, drink this," Bridger said, pushing the snifter brimming with golden Brandy into Hudson's numb fingers.  
It had taken but a moment after Lex had fled the room before chaos had broken out. Lucas, his lean face pale with shock, had leapt from his chair in pursuit of Lex. Wendy had begun to sob, curling onto her side in a fetal position, her mind tortured by the images and turbulent emotions of an abused child. And Oliver Hudson, tormented by what he'd witnessed, had begun to shake violently, slowly sinking to the floor in dumbfounded shock.  
Kristen had quickly recovered and taken charge, immediately calling for help. Bridger had been the first to arrive, followed closely by Commander Ford and Chief Crocker.  
At Kristen's authoritative command, Crocker had been dispatched to locate Lex and Lucas, while Ford and Bridger picked Hudson up and settled him into a chair.  
Kristen had rushed to Wendy's side, quickly administering a sedative to calm the traumatized empath. Once settled, she had then turned her attention towards the captain.  
Hudson's pale face was covered with a sheen of sweat, his pulse high and erratic. He seemed unaware of his surroundings.  
"I'd better give him a shot too," Kristen muttered as she reached for another syringe.  
"This'll work faster," Bridger said as he returned to the room, a large bottle of brandy in one hand, a glass in the other.  
"What the hell happened?!" Ford asked with a frown.  
"We unwittingly opened Pandora's Box," Kristen replied, running a trembling hand down her suddenly haggard face.  
Ford shook his head, his frown deepening. "I don't get it."  
Taking a deep breath, Kristen began to explain the events that had unfolded.  
"That was one hell of a stunt," Bridger replied darkly when Kristen had finished.  
"There was no other way," Hudson said coarsely, his eyes focused on the now near empty glass. "We had less than forty-eight hours to find that code, access the information on that chip and get it to the U.E.O., before the deal went down and the world was poised on the brink of the first, and last, nuclear war."  
"We had no way of knowing what else we would find beyond the code," Kristen said softly, her sympathetic gaze turning to Hudson.  
"And the code?" Bridger asked. "Where is it?"  
"Stored in the memory of the computer." Kristen nodded her head in the direction of Lucas' console.  
"I'll get O'Neill and Ortiz on it," Ford said as he turned to leave the room.  
"No!" Hudson shouted. "I don't want anyone else ..."  
Ford nodded in understanding.  
"Commander Ford and I will take care of it," Bridger said calmly as he headed for the computer.  
"And you should head to your quarters and rest," Kristen said to Hudson.  
He turned stormy eyes to her. "How can I rest? How could I have not known?! I should have been there to protect her!"  
Kristen sighed and knelt as his feet, taking his cold hands in hers. "Oliver, your wife was very ill. You did all you could do at the time. There was no way you could have know because she would have never allowed you to see that part of her for fear that it would have driven you away. All you can do now is be strong for Lex, and help her to pick up the pieces. That's all any of us can do."  
Instead of replying, Hudson just buried his face in his hands, and for the first time in his life, allowed the tears to fall. 


	34. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
"Anything, Chief?" Lucas asked hopefully, in spite of the look of frustrated resignation on the security chief's face.  
"Sorry, Lucas," Crocker shook his head sadly, "we've turned this ole girl inside out. Nothing."  
Lucas nodded grimly, sinking slowly to sit beside the moon pool as Crocker left the launch bay.  
The water rippled lightly as Darwin swam to the edge of the pool, clicking and whistling. When Lucas failed to pay attention, Darwin shot a stream of water at him.  
"Alright!" Lucas muttered, wiping dripping water from his face as he reached out to turn on the vocorder.  
"Lucas sad?" Darwin asked.  
Lucas ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Yes, Darwin, I'm sad."  
"Lucas cry too?"  
"No, I'm not cry ..." Suddenly Darwin had Lucas' full attention. "Darwin, what do you mean? Who else is crying?"  
"Lex cry."  
"Where, Darwin? Where is Lex?"  
"Safe."  
"Safe?"  
"Yes."  
"But where is she safe?"  
"Sleep."  
"Sleep?" Lucas frowned. He'd already checked Lex's room. In fact it had been the first place he'd looked. But maybe he'd beaten her there. Maybe she'd taken a longer route.  
"Thanks, buddy!" Lucas hollered in Darwin's direction as he ran from the room.  
"Excuse me," he muttered, weaving his way through the suddenly crowded hallways, taking the spiral staircase two steps at a time as he raced to the living quarters.  
"Hey, Wolenczek!"  
"Not now, Tony!" Lucas replied, brushing his way past his friend.  
"It's about your girlfriend!" Tony's shout halted Lucas in his tracks.  
"What about her?"  
"You lookin' for her?" Tony walked the few steps to stand in front of Lucas.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am, and I really don't have time to play twenty questions right now."  
"Well, you're goin' in the wrong direction." Tony crossed his arms.  
"No," Lucas shook his head adamantly. "Darwin saw her and said she was "sleep" and "safe."  
"Fish face is right."  
"Tony! I-"  
"You've gone from one end of this whale to the other, right?"  
"Yes!"  
"And you didn't find her."  
"Tony." Lucas warned with mounting frustration.  
Tony ignored him. "She wanted to go someplace safe, where nobody would find her."  
Lucas sighed. "I've checked everywhere."  
"Nope. Where's the one place you didn't look? The last place you WOULD have looked?"  
Lucas' eyes widened as realization sank in.  
"Bingo!" Tony replied with satisfaction as Lucas slapped him on the shoulder in thanks, turned and bolted in the opposite direction.  
"Remind me never to fall in love," Tony said to Dagwood who had just come down the stairs. "It sucks the brain cells right outta ya."  
"Sounds painful," Dagwood replied, gingerly fingering his bald head.  
Tony opened his mouth, to elaborate, but shut it when he realized he would never be able to explain the subtleties of sarcasm to the childlike Dagger. "Never mind. Let's go get some chow."  
"Okay," Dagwood nodded, following Tony with his trusty mop in tow.  
  
Lex huddled in a corner of the darkened room, her arms wrapped tightly around her drawn up knees. She felt exposed, naked now that her dark secret was out.  
A soft bumping noise drew her attention to the sparkling water in the window high up on the opposite wall. Darwin's black eye, filled with compassion, peered back at her. She'd managed to avoid everyone else but him.  
"I'll be okay," she said to him softly, acknowledging his diligence. Then the door opened.  
"Lex," Lucas said on a breath of relief as he crossed the room. Dropping to his knees, he pulled her into his arms.  
Ashamed, Lex tried to pull away, but finally yielded to the comfort of his embrace when Lucas only tightened his hold. "I never wanted anyone to know," she said softly.  
Lucas' brow creased in a frown. "You've never told anyone? In all these years?"  
"I couldn't let anyone know the truth," she replied, a tremor of fear in her voice. "I couldn't let anyone have that kind of power over me."  
"It's okay," Lucas murmured softly, caressing her hair with his cheek. "You don't have to run any more."  
"I can't stay here, Lucas. Not now that everyone knows."  
"Not everyone, Lex. Just the one's that love you."  
"I shouldn't have done it, "she moaned regretfully.  
"I'm glad you did."  
"What?!" Lex pulled away from him, anger and confusion in her eyes.  
Lucas let her pull away just far enough so she could see his face, see the truth in his eyes when he spoke. "The truth is out, Lex. You don't have to run from it anymore. We know now what made you run away back then. What scarred you so deeply. Now you can start the healing process. Both you and your father."  
Lex began to shake uncontrollably as the tears started to fall. "I can't face him, Lucas."  
"Why? He loves you. I saw it in his eyes. It was tearing apart his soul, seeing what you went through."  
"Seeing what a coward I was?" she replied sarcastically.  
Lucas frowned incredulously. "How can you say that?"  
"Because I couldn't take it! I wasn't strong enough to handle it!" she cried, breaking out of his arms by rising and walking away.  
"You weren't strong enough?! Lex, you were seven years old when you ran away from that nightmare! How many days did you survive on the streets? You managed to conquer the odds, educate yourself and overcome the trauma of that time. You survived it scarred but somehow intact. Anybody else, in that situation, at that age, would never have made it. The statistics prove it!"  
"What good are statistics, Lucas?! It's over. I got over it!"  
Lucas turned her around and tilted her face up to his. "You didn't get over it, Lex. You pushed it back and locked it away so it wouldn't hurt you anymore. But until you face it, it will always hide away, waiting until you least expect it, and it'll hurt you time and again."  
"So how do I do that?" she asked, her voice thick with building tears. "How do I make it go away? How do I get rid of the fear, anger and pain?"  
Lucas once again gathered her in his arms, his own eyes bright with unshed tears. "By sharing it. Share it with the people who love you. We can't make it go away, no matter how much we want to, but at least we can make it bearable."  
Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Lex began to weep. Weep for what had been, and what she'd lost.  
And in the faint glimmer of hope for what could be, she began to heal. 


	35. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
"What the hell happened?" Hudson asked shakily, some of the shock still clinging tightly to his soul.  
Kristen had insisted he return to his quarters, even going so far as to escort him there, but in spite of her orders to rest, he'd wracked his memories for hours, trying to understand how he could have missed such a horrific event like the abuse of his only child at the hand of his wife. He'd been no closer to an answer when he'd heard a soft knock at his door.  
He'd opened it to find Wendy there, looking at his drawn features anxiously. Now she sat across from him, her slender body curled up in a deep leather chair.  
"I don't know," she said, shaking her head slowly. "I've never experienced anything like it. The way the mind stores our memories is exactly how I told Lex. We compartmentalize them, dividing them by time, events and emotions. Like a hallway with dozens of doors. Behind this one is a favourite childhood holiday, behind that one is the first time we fell in love."  
Wendy straightened her legs, dropping her feet to the floor as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "From what I saw and felt, Lex shoved all of her negative memories back, locking them away in the hope that someday they would just vanish. But they didn't. They stayed there, growing like a wild animal, trying to find an escape and be set free. I was obviously its release. I was pulling away when this ... door just appeared before me. Every time I turned away from it, it was always waiting for me."  
Sitting back, Wendy rubbed her arms against the chill that suddenly besieged her at the memory. "It was alive, pulsing with energy and drawing me in. I couldn't get away from it. The harder I resisted, the more demanding it became. And then it just blew open. There was nothing I could do to stop it."  
"Are you alright?" Hudson asked softly, his eyes full of concern.  
"I'm fine." Wendy replied with a gentle smile. "A little shaky right now, but I'll survive."  
She reached out and laid a gentle hand on his cheek. "What about you?"  
Hudson was quiet for a moment, his jaw clenched tightly. "Right now I'm clutching every moral fibre I've got to prevent myself from getting off of this boat and beating my ex-wife to within an inch of her life for what she did."  
"That won't take back what happened, Oliver," Wendy sighed.  
"No, but it would make me feel a whole lot better!" he snarled. "It's no wonder Lex blamed me; why she hates me now."  
"She doesn't hate you, and the only reason she blamed you was because she was looking through the eyes of a child."  
"You don't know that."  
"Yes, I do. I was insider her, Oliver. I saw what she saw, felt what she felt. There's no animosity in her heart towards you, only fear."  
"Is that any better than hatred?"  
"She's not afraid OF you, she fears that in your eyes, she's failed you, let you down."  
"What?! I was the one who failed her! I was supposed to protect her. I should have seen what was happening, instead of hiding away at sea. I should have gotten her out of there!"  
"Oliver, you can spend the rest of your life saying you should have or you could have, but it won't change what happened and won't help either of you now."  
Hudson whipped around, fire in his eyes. "So what am I supposed to do?! Pretend like it never happened?! Make no apologies for not being there when she needed me the most? Keep doing what I've always done? Try to ignore the fact that I was a lousy father by sailing off from one ocean to the next, fighting everyone's battles but my own?!"  
Undaunted by his anger, Wendy crossed the short distance between them, wrapping her arms around his waist, and looking up at him with love bright in her eyes. "Just love her like you always have. This time she'll know."  
Hoping she was right, Hudson hugged her close, trying to absorb just an ounce of the courage she possessed.  
  
"It's coming in now, Nathan," Admiral Noyce said gratefully, his attention focused on the data flowing from the SeaQuest's computer to the data bank at U.E.O. HeadQuarters.  
"I just hope it was worth the damage it caused." Nathan pursed his lips in disapproval.  
The Admiral shook his head gently. "It was an unfortunate happenstance, Nathan, but one that was a long time in coming. In the end it'll do them both a world of good," he replied, in reference to the situation with the Hudsons.  
Bridger sighed, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I hope so."  
"Tell Mr. Wolenczek that once again I'm impressed with his work and wish them all the best of luck from me. If there's anything I can do to help, don't even hesitate to call me. Anytime. You've got my private number."  
Nodding, Bridger hit a key and the screen went blank.  
"Once again SeaQuest saves the day," Kristen said as she came to stand beside her husband, smiling up at him. "What do you have to say about that?"  
Both of Bridger's brows rose. "I need a drink." 


	36. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
  
Lucas sighed, massaging his neck wearily as he pushed open the door to the lab. Lex had cried for a long time, finally dozing off into sleep in his arms. He'd gently carried her to his bed, brushing loose hair from her face while pulling up the covers. Too pent up to sleep himself, he'd taken one last glance at her and then headed back to the lab, anxious to view the feedback from the computer.  
The hour was late as he walked the deserted hallways, but he knew the moment he entered the lab that he was not alone. A faint tremor of electricity coursed over his body, causing his hair to stand on end.  
As the lights flickered to life, Lucas spotted a figure in the corner. 'What are you doing in here? You're not authorized to be in the lab."  
"Waiting for you," Dorion replied with a mock smile that displayed his sharp incisors.  
"You do realize I'm armed?" Lucas asked as he reached slowly for his gun.  
Dorion's smile turned into a predatory sneer. "You do realize your pathetic little weapon won't do you much good against me?"  
"It'll slow you down long enough for me to grab a stake."  
"Really? I didn't realize you had much call for them on SeaQuest. I'm a rather ... rare breed these days."  
"Not rare enough," Lucas muttered with disgust.  
Dorion sighed with boredom. "This conversation is quickly becoming dull."  
"Then tell me why you were lurking in my lab," Lucas replied shortly as he crossed the room and sat at his computer, his gun still in his hand.  
Dorion watched him intently, like a cat watching it's prey. "I heard about what happened tonight with Lex."  
Lucas looked up from the monitor. "And?"  
"Stay away from her," Dorion replied coldly.  
"What?!" Lucas laughed incredulously.  
"Stay ... away ... from ... Lex," Dorion said, enunciating each word slowly. His thin body practically vibrated with hostility.  
"And if I don't?"  
Dorion shrugged. "Accidents happen."  
Lucas stood carefully. "I'm a naval officer. You'll be put away for a long time."  
Dorion laughed softly. "I'm over a thousand years old. A life sentence for murder will pass by, for me, in the blink of an eye."  
Lucas swallowed nervously but stood his ground. "And what would Lex think of you then? She'd despise you and be dead of old age by the time you got out."  
"But at least she'd be free of you!" Dorion advanced slowly. 'Free to love another."  
"You?" Lucas raised his gun slowly. "You honestly believe Lex would love you after you'd killed me? Do you know so little of humanity that you believe that? Or is it that you've been a corpse for so long, you have no humanity left in you?"  
Dorion lunged. Lucas aimed and squeezed the trigger. The laser shot sent Dorion flying across the room, smashing into a shelf of vials. Shards of glass rained down upon the floor as Dorion stood and began to advance again, a fine trail of smoke coming from the burnt hole in his silk shirt.  
Lucas fired twice more in rapid succession, each blast hitting Dorion squarely in the chest. Again he flew across the room, crashing into the wall. Again he drew himself up and advanced.  
"We could be at this all night," Lucas replied, aiming once more. "I must admit, target practice has never been this much fun."  
Dorion yelled as he burst forward. Lucas grimaced and fired again. Dorion flew backward, falling behind the jumble of toppled shelves and equipment. Lucas shook his head in annoyance, preparing for the next onslaught. But Dorion didn't rise.  
Wondering if the constant barrage of laser fire had finally overcome the arrogant vampire, he cautiously moved forward, all of his senses on alert.  
His grip on the weapon tightened as he drew near the area where Dorion had fallen. But there was nothing there except broken glass.  
Frozen in place, Lucas slowly cast his gaze across the room. Nothing in front and nothing on either side. That left only one place. Lucas whipped around.  
"You lose," Dorion said with a growl as he knocked the gun from Lucas' hand. "Did you really think you could beat me?"  
Lucas grunted as he was flung across the room, narrowly missing his computer and instead crashing into the far wall. His body ached as he rolled onto his back.  
He searched frantically for his gun, only to find it laying too far out of reach. Then he looked up.  
Dorion was flying across the room, landing lightly and straddling Lucas' waist. "Oh, how I'm going to enjoy this," he hissed as his lips bared his fangs.  
"Enough!" came an angry shout from the doorway. Dorion froze in place, his lean body shaking with suppressed anger and energy.  
"Get off, Dorion," Sean said from just inside the door, "and back away."  
"This doesn't involve you," Dorion retorted.  
"It does involve me," Sean answered, his Scottish brogue thick with anger. "Since it was I who vouched for your behaviour."  
With one last glare at Lucas, Dorion unfurled himself and sauntered a few feet away. Lucas stood as well, though not as gracefully. "Thanks," he said to Sean.  
Sean nodded at him, and then turned stormy eyes to Dorion. "You can't have survived over a millennium by being a fool. Don't start now, over this."  
"You don't know what-"  
"I DO know your feelings towards Alexandria!" Sean snarled. "But killing off the competition won't help. You have no more control over your heart than she does over hers!"  
Dorion glared at Sean, his chest heaving with rage. Then he turned and stormed out of the room.  
"I'll help you see to this mess," Sean replied calmly as he began picking his way through the rubble once they were alone.  
Lucas could only stare at him in stunned silence. 


	37. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
  
Lex stretched under the covers, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She glanced briefly at the digital clock on the wall and was surprised to find she'd slept for over six hours. Tossing back the blankets, she threw her legs over the edge of the bed, rising to a sitting position.  
Lex's hand flew to her startled throat when she found her father sitting in a chair a few feet away.  
"It's only me," he said gruffly.  
Lex reached out and flipped the switch for the lights. "What are you doing here?"  
Hudson raised his face, a light smile on his sad lips. "I used to do this when you were little, remember?"  
His eyes lost focus as he traveled back in time. "When I would get into dock after midnight, sometimes it would be three or four in the morning by the time I'd get home. I'd tip-toe into your room to watch and wait until you'd wake up."  
His sad smile widened. "You'd shriek, jump out of bed and throw yourself at me, you were so excited. I'd almost choke, you'd be hugging me so hard."  
Lex felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she looked at the wistfulness in his eyes. "I remember that."  
Then his expression hardened. "I should have known what your mother was doing."  
"How? You weren't home to see it and mother wouldn't have said anything. Besides, what would you have done with me? Drag me along with you on tours? The Navy's got rules about that."  
"Then I'd have quit and raised you properly!"  
Lex shook her head with a small grin. "You and I both know that would have driven you over the edge. The Navy is who you are; it's your life."  
"And it destroyed yours!" Hudson exclaimed loudly.  
"Is that what you think?"  
Hudson burst out of his chair and started pacing angrily. "Because of my 'life', I neglected you, and you were forced to run away to save yourself, living on the streets, turning to a life of crime to survive. And what you had to endure at the hands of your mother ..."  
Lex jumped off the bed, planting herself in his path. "That was her fault, not yours. And my life wasn't destroyed. Yes, I lived on the streets, but I survived. And yes, I was a thief, but in the long run, it helped me."  
"How?" Hudson asked bitterly.  
"It taught me valuable skills which I use now to save people, like you do. And it was thanks to my thievery that I got caught all those years ago by SeaQuest and met Lucas. He showed me that there was more to life than living from one day to the next."  
Lex reached up and placed her hands on his crossed arms. "It was because of those skills that I was recruited for the Viper Team, and because I WAS on the team, I'm here now. How can that be a bad thing?"  
Hudson looked at her hands and then into her eyes. "How can you be so positive about this?"  
Lex gave him a gentle smile. "Because for years I lived with the pain of thinking my hero was ashamed of me and I had to hide the dirty secret of mom in my heart. But now that secret is out, and it didn't destroy me like I thought it would. The best part was finding out I was wrong about you."  
"I'm no hero, Lex," Hudson said gruffly as he uncrossed his arms.  
"In my eyes you are. Doesn't that count?"  
Hudson's jaw spasmed as he looked at her. Then he gathered her in his arms, crushing her to him. "I'm so sorry, Lex."  
"I know," she replied, hugging him back tightly, "and it's okay now. Let's not talk about this anymore. Only the good stuff."  
Hudson tightened his hold briefly before reluctantly letting her go. "We start fresh?"  
"Yeah," Lex grinned. For the first time in years, she saw her father smile.  
"Uh, Captain?" O'Neill's voice floated into the room from the intercom.  
"What is it, Mr. O'Neill?"  
"There's an urgent call coming in from UEO Headquarters. It's a level seven, sir."  
"I'm on my way." Hudson replied curtly, striding from the room.  
"What's level seven?" Lex asked as she raced to keep up with him.  
"Messages from headquarters are ranked by importance ranging from level one, which is not very urgent, all the way up to a global crisis."  
"And what level is that?"  
Hudson paused while waiting for the bridge doors to open. "Level seven."  
Lex's heart sank as she followed him inside and saw the looks of concern upon the faces of the crew. Once again she couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was about to happen. 


	38. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
  
"On screen, Mr. O'Neill," Hudson ordered as he made his way through the bridge room. The large screen flickered briefly before firing to life.  
"Captain," Admiral Noyce nodded grimly, "a ... situation has developed."  
Hudson frowned. "What's happened?"  
"When our officers went in to arrest the Marconesian president, he and a few of his lieutenants escaped. They're currently holding several of our men hostage."  
"While that's serious and unfortunate, Admiral, I don't see how that rates as a level seven alert." Hudson frowned.  
"There's more, Oliver," Noyce sighed. "He's telling us that he has several nuclear warheads targeted on strategic locations around the globe. He wants all charges dropped or he'll detonate."  
"Wonderful," Hudson muttered darkly. "So who's negotiating?"  
Admiral Noyce took a deep breath. "You."  
"What?! Admiral, I don't have-"  
"He's requested you only, Oliver," the Admiral interrupted. "Either you go in, or there's no deal. I'm sorry to put you in this position, but there's no other way. You know the UEO's position in hostage negotiations. Use whatever force is necessary to bring him down."  
Hudson grimaced as the screen went blank. "Commander Ford, you'll be in charge. Mr. Ortiz I want WSKRs on full alert. If there's anything out there, I want to know about it. Lieutenant Henderson, prepare a launch, please."  
"Why you?" Lex asked.  
"I'm assuming it's because we've had the pleasure of meeting before and he wants to continue our conversation."  
"I'm coming with you," Lex said as she began to follow him out of the bridge room.  
"No."  
"You can't go in there alone!"  
"I don't recall Noyce saying 'you and a party', Lex." Hudson stopped in his tracks, turning to look at her.  
"Dammit, Dad! You're not a fool! You know he's setting you up."  
"This is a military matter!"  
"Really? So that's the way it's going to go?" Lex crossed her arms in a manner mirroring her father. "Well, fine. With the team, I have a higher security clearance than you."  
"Alexandria," Hudson sighed, "you're staying here, end of discussion."  
"I'm not," Lucas replied from behind Lex.  
"Me either," Ford shrugged.  
"I'm coming too!" Brody chimed in.  
"Alright, this is getting ridiculous." Hudson glared.  
"No offense, Captain, but if he's booby trapped the controls for the war heads, or any of the corridors in the station, you're gonna need me." Lucas regarded him steadily.  
"And you're going to need us," Ford said, indicating Brody and himself. "He's got his muscle after all."  
"And who's going to command the boat?" Hudson's brow rose.  
"Commander Hitchcock is more than capable, sir." Ford planted his hands on his hips.  
"The illusion of command is fleeting," Hudson muttered as he turned and headed for the launch bay. He spun around when Lex attempted to follow once again. "Lex, please. For my peace of mind, stay here."  
Seeing the silent plea in his eyes, Lex sighed heavily before nodding. Hudson leaned forward and kissed her brow and then headed to the launch bay.  
As Lucas passed her, he paused at her side. "We'll be fine," he said, rubbing a hand up and down her back. And then he joined the others.  
Lex watched them go, fighting a sick feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. Thing's wouldn't be fine.  
  
Too restless to stay in one place, Lex roamed about the boat, finally ending up in the mess hall. Sean and Reuban sat at a table deep in conversation, stopping abruptly when Lex come up to their table.  
"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, on brow arched.  
"No," Reuban replied a little too quickly. Lex stared at him.  
"Why don't you join us?" Sean motioned to an empty chair.  
Lex looked a moment longer at both men. Knowing they would not divulge the topic of their conversation, she sat. "Where's Dorion?"  
"Sulking." Reuban grinned wickedly.  
Lex returned the grin. "What for this time?"  
Reuban shrugged. "The usual. He didn't get his way."  
"You both should show him more respect considering his age," Sean replied, sipping his tea.  
"He's had a thousand years to perfect three traits. Arrogance, petulance and moodiness. He makes it very hard to take him seriously sometimes." Lex shook her head.  
"He's spent all that time in the dark, watching the world slowly die around him. I think he's earned the right to display those characteristics."  
Upon reflection, Lex had to agree. Reluctantly.  
Sean took another sip of his tea. "I heard about what happened in the lab earlier."  
Lex sighed in annoyance. "Good news travels fast. Dorion was spying on me again?"  
"He's always been protective of you. Why does that surprise you?" Sean watched her with steady eyes.  
"I just wish he would get a new hobby."  
Sean chuckled. "So, how is it going with your father?"  
Lex rested her chin on her hand. "We're starting over, trying to put the past behind us."  
"That's good," Sean nodded. "I imagine you'll want some leave to renew your relationship."  
Lex's eyes dropped to the tabletop. In truth, she did want to spend more time on SeaQuest, rebuilding a bond with her father, and strengthening the one with Lucas. But a prevailing sense of guilt caused her to procrastinate in asking for time off.  
As if reading her mind, Sean put down his cup and leaned forward. "Alexandria, you've been a valuable member of the team for several years, but the time has come for that chapter in your life to close, and for you to move on. We all know you've been waiting for this opportunity all of your life, and you'd be a fool to pass it up."  
"But what about the team?"  
Sean smiled kindly. "We managed before you, we can again. Stay with your father, and your young man, and begin the next phase fo your life."  
"Just don't forget to write every now and then," Reuban replied with a smile. Lex could only laugh through her tears of gratitude.  
"Lex?"  
Lex turned to find Bridger standing in the doorway. "They've started to get transmissions from the negotiating team. I thought you might like to join me on the bridge."  
Sending Sean and Reuban a look of gratefulness, Lex rose and followed Bridger to the MagLev. 


	39. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
  
"Preliminary negotiations are going well," Commander Hitchcock replied. "They've released the first launch of hostages."  
"Good," Bridger replied with a grimace, "the sooner everyone is out of there, the happier I'll be."  
Lex couldn't help but agree with him as she listened to the crackling transmissions coming in from the satellite links. Once again her inner voice was screaming foul play, but without hard evidence, they could do nothing.  
"All the hostages have been released," Hudson's voice boomed into the bridge room. "I'll ... starting ... negotiations ...."  
"What the hell is going on?!" Bridger asked incredulously when the transmission failed.  
"Interference, sir," Ortiz replied, his hands flying frantically over his instrument panel.  
"From what?!"  
"The media, sir. The water is flooded with telecommunication buoys from every major news source. With all the signals flying around out there, the WSKRs can't keep a lock on Captain Hudson."  
Bridger spun around, anger radiating off of him in waves. "Mr. O'Neill, get them the hell out of there! Tell them that if they do not leave the area immediately, their refusal to comply will be viewed as an act of hostility and they will be fired upon!"  
"Yes, sir," O'Neill gulped before turning to his radio.  
"Is that really necessary, sir?" Hitchcock asked with curiosity.  
"Commander, this whole situation stinks. I don't like the idea of the captain and the others being over there with only a radio keeping us abreast of what's going on. But with these yahoos mucking around up there, we don't even have that! I'm not taking any chances with the lives of our men."  
"Aye, aye, sir." Hitchcock nodded in agreement. "Lieutenant Krieg, open all torpedo doors and flood the tubes. I want them to know we mean business."  
"Captain, WSKRs have just picked up a signal from Captain Hudson's launch. It's headed back to SeaQuest."  
Bridger turned to O'Neill. "Mr. O'Neill?"  
O'Neill shook his head. "I can't get anything. All communication systems have been shut down."  
"What?!"  
"It get's even weirder, sir," Ortiz said with a frown. "The launch is on autopilot. ETA four minutes."  
Bridger turned to Crocker. "I want your men in launch bay now!"  
Crocker nodded curtly as he left the bridge. Bridger then turned to O'Neill. "Get doctor Westphalen standing by in the launch bay as well. Mr. Ortiz? How are the waters above?"  
"All clear except for two vessels."  
Bridger turned to Hitchcock. "One last warning. If they're not gone in five minutes, give them a warning shot. After that, all bets are off!"  
Hitchcock nodded as Bridger headed for the large doors, Lex close behind. Somehow she knew things were about to get real ugly.  
  
Tension quivered in the air as the security team surrounded the launch bay doors, weapons drawn.  
"Ready?" Bridger asked Crocker. Crocker nodded. "Open the doors."  
Lex's heart began to hammer in her chest as the heavy doors swung open. She tried her best to ignore the rush of panic when it appeared that the launch was empty.  
"Proceed with caution," Crocker said to his men as they advanced slowly.  
"We need a medic!" one of them bellowed from inside. Kristen rushed forward and disappeared from view. Lex's hands clenched her arms where they crossed.  
Kristen quickly reappeared. "Stretcher! We need to get him to MedBay immediately!"  
"Who?" Bridger ground his teeth.  
"Lieutenant Brody. He's been beaten quite badly. I'm worried about internal injuries."  
"The others?" Lex asked with a calm she did not feel.  
Kristen looked at her with compassion and dread. "There's no-one else here."  
Lex began to feel ice flow through her veins as Brody's broken and bleeding body was carried from the launch. Someone was going to seriously regret their lapse in judgement by harming the team. She'd see to it.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Bridger, Crocker and Lex looked up anxiously when Kristen and Wendy joined them in Kristen's office.  
"How is he?" Bridger asked.  
"Multiple lacerations, fractures and bruises, but he'll recover fully," Kristen said with a sigh.  
"Is he awake? Can we talk to him?" Crocker asked.  
Wendy gave a small smile. "He refused any medication until he had a chance to talk to you."  
Bridger nodded and headed into Brody's room, Lex and Crocker on his heels.  
Brody looked horrible, the bruises and cuts standing out starkly against his pale skin. His eyes flew open when he heard them approach. "I'm sorry, captain," he said immediately.  
Bridger patted his arm gently. "Don't you worry about that, Jim. Just tell us what happened."  
"They ambushed us as soon as the last of the hostages were set free. We tried to stop them but they managed to overtake and disarm us."  
"What about the others? Where are they?"  
"Being held until the president is exonerated of all charges against him. Those hostages were never his target. He wanted Captain Hudson all along. Even if the UEO drops the charges, I don't think he'll let Hudson go."  
"How many of them are there?" Lex asked softly, but with cold, brewing hatred.  
"Eight goons, plus the president. The captain managed to take one of them out before they overtook us."  
Lex gently squeezed his hand in thanks before leaving the room.  
"What are you planning?"  
Lex turned around to find Bridger right behind her. "We tried doing this the UEO way, now we play by my rules," she answered.  
"Which are?"  
"Whatever it takes to get my father, Lucas and Commander Ford out of there alive."  
"The UEO won't allow me to let you interfere." Bridger crossed his arms, interest in his eyes.  
Lex cocked her head, mimicking his stance. "No offense, but frankly I don't give a rats ass what the UEO wants. They had their chance and blew it. Now it's my turn."  
"I see."  
"You tried to stop me from getting off of SeaQuest once before, and you failed. Do you really think this time will be any different?"  
Bridger stared at her for a long time before a ghost of a smile graced his lips. "That's very true. What can I do, unofficially, to aide and abet?" 


	40. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
  
"What is that?" Wendy asked in amazement as she watched Lex dress.  
Lex had asked Bridger earlier for access to the recovered cargo from the Viper Team's downed sub. He'd readily agreed and Lex had been able to retrieve her case with her equipment.  
She'd quickly donned her black body suit, and was now in the process of pulling out the accessories.  
"Talamyte body armour," she replied with a grin. "One of Reuban's little inventions."  
Wendy examined the pieces dubiously. The chest piece, thigh and calf pieces and arm bands looked frail and delicate due to their silver filigree design. Although they looked stylish, Wendy doubted they would provide much protection.  
Lex hid her grin as she reached for the first piece of armour. Upon contact with her body, the silver metal liquified, expanding and curling itself around her lower leg.  
"That's extraordinary!" Wendy gasped as the subsequent pieces melted against Lex's body in a similar fashion.  
"You ain't seen nothing yet," Lex chuckled. Pointing to a high beam at least fifty feet above their heads, Lex crouched and then leapt into the air, landing on the beam with a thud. Wendy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
Returning to the ground, Lex handed her a wrench laying on one of the cargo crates. "Throw it at me."  
Wendy frowned but did as Lex asked, gasping when the wrench was deflected away from Lex by an invisible shield.  
"Not only does it greatly enhance my own physical strength, it also acts as a barrier against weapons. Puts the odds in my favour."  
"I don't  
suppose you  
have any more  
of those for  
the others,  
huh?"  
A coldness settled into Lex's green eyes. "There won't be anyone left alive to hurt them."  
Wendy shuddered, not only from the glacial deadliness in Lex's voice, but also from the empathic emotions of anger and hatred she was receiving. Lex meant every word. There would be no-one left standing in her wake. "Killing isn't the answer, Lex."  
Lex looked up into Wendy's blue eyes. "Most of the time you're right. But in this case, it's the only thing that will put an end to this guy's madness. He's more dangerous than any weapon that exists. He brainwashes the weak minded and threatens innocent people. He's a heartless, manipulative liar that will stop at nothing to get his way."  
Wendy frowned and dropped her gaze to the floor. Lex sighed before continuing. "Wendy, arresting him and putting him away won't stop him. Even isolated, he'll have power. His people will make him a martyr and fight twice as hard. The only way to put an end to his reign is to put an end to him."  
"But can you live with that responsibility? Of having made that decision?" Genuine concern shone in her eyes.  
"Can I live with the knowledge that families, children, can go to sleep at night safe in the knowledge that some psycho isn't aiming a nuclear warhead at them?" Lex asked softly. "Yes."  
Wendy looked at Lex and smiled gently. "Then you're a lot braver than I am. Bring them home safely."  
Lex returned the smile gratefully before heading for the launch bay where Bridger had transportation waiting for her.  
  
Lex settled the armoured headpiece into place as she entered the launch bay. Bridger looked up at her approach, Crocker at his side.  
"Here, you'll need this," Crocker said holding out his laser gun.  
Lex smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks, chief, but I'm already armed."  
Crocker frowned as he quickly scanned her and found no obvious weaponry, but accepted her refusal gruffly.  
It was Lex's turn to frown as she looked at the large launch waiting for her. Turning to Bridger, she spoke. "I thought we agreed that I would use the Stinger and you would send over the rescue launch once I gave you the all clear?"  
Bridger nodded. "We did."  
"Then why is this launch ready, but the Stinger's still in its cradle?"  
"Because we couldn't all fit in it," Reuban said from behind her. Lex turned to find Sean and Dorion standing beside him.  
"I can't ask you to-"  
"You didn't ask, we volunteered," Sean replied as he walked past her to the launch. "Besides, your resignation isn't official yet."  
"And everyone knows you're a lousy pilot!" Reuban laughed, heading into the launch.  
Lex turned and looked askance at Dorion. He remained silent, returning her gaze with his own dark, piercing eyes. Without a word he walked past her and disappeared into the launch.  
"And the fun begins," Lex muttered as she joined her team mates for one last mission. 


	41. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
  
"The area is full of laser sensors," Lex replied as she looked out the launch window at the mass of mine shaped robots designed to fire upon anything that moved. The Macronesian president had obviously removed the welcome mat.  
Reuban slowed the launch to a mere crawl and then pulled a tiny laptop computer out of his bag. "Pinball, anyone?" he asked with a grin as he began typing.  
All eyes turned to the mine field ahead. Suddenly, the round orbs began spinning madly. One opened fire, shooting its neighbour. Withing seconds, the rest responded in kind, the water turbulent with simultaneous explosions.  
"Very nice," Sean replied as the debris began to drift to the sea floor. Reuban grinned as he guided the launch towards the docking bay. Within moments the launch nudged the bay of the underwater station, accompanied by the hum of the vacuum seal tightening.  
Once again Reuban reached into his bag of electronic goodies and pulled out a new gadget. After attaching it to the locking mechanism of the station, the team waited while it overrode the security system.  
Lex braced herself as the door swung open. Sean peered into the brightly lit but empty hallway. "Alright, we'll split up. Dorion, you come with me. Reuban, you're with Lex."  
"No." Dorion glared at him.  
"I think, under the circumstances, it would be better if you accompanied me." Sean returned the glare, undaunted.  
Lex's patience waned as time continued with neither man backing down. "This is ridiculous," she snapped. "While you two have your pissing contest, I'm going in to rescue my dad."  
Shoving Dorion none too gently out fo the way, Lex headed down the left corridor.  
"Stop!" Sean barked, causing Lex to turn around. "There could be explosives wired in the hallways."  
"She'll be fine with me," Dorion cursed as he joined Lex, referring to his inhuman senses. Not wanting to waste any more precious time, Lex merely turned and followed him.  
They walked in silence for minutes until Lex saw Dorion stiffen and stop. Coming to stand beside him, she waited while Dorion closed his eyes. A moment later they flew open.  
"Two, in there," he said softly, pointing to a room on the right. Lex nodded and approached the room cautiously.  
Flinging open the door, Lex strode into the room, Dorion close behind. The heavily armed men looked up in surprise before raising their weapons.  
In a move too fast fo the human eye, Dorion leapt on the guard furthest from Lex. Lex turned her attention to the other guy. Ripping the gun from his fingers, she pulverized it with her hands, silently agreeing with Wendy's assessment of her armour.  
The large guard regarded her in amazed alarm a moment before he rushed her. With the merest flick, Lex sent him flying across the room. He smashed into the far wall, sliding bonelessly to the floor.  
"I like your style," Dorion said with a smirk as he tossed the second guard to the floor carelessly.  
"Two down, seven to go," Lex replied returning to the hallway. Once again Dorion took the lead. Lex's headset crackled a second before she heard Sean's voice.  
"We just took out three guards here. How are you doing?"  
"We got two and we're moving in," Lex answered.  
"I'm guessing the last three guards are with the hostages, and the president won't be too far away."  
"My sensors are showing life signs in the central office. Head there," Reuban added.  
"We're on our way," Lex replied. Even though Dorion wore no device, she knew his sensitive ears had picked up the transmissions.  
Withing minutes, Sean and Reuban met them at a large door. "Perfect setup," Sean muttered appreciatively, eyeing the door darkly. "Only one way in, one way out."  
"A smart, raving lunatic," Dorion grunted. "Will the fun ever end?"  
All eyes turned to Lex. She took a deep breath and nodded. Reuban and Sean raised their weapons. A cold mask settled over Dorion's angular features. It was now or never.  
Stepping to either side of her, the team watched and waited in anticipation as Lex raised her Talamyte reinforced leg. In one swift kick, the heavy door blew inward in pieces. 


	42. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
  
Chaos erupted as the guards rushed forth at the unexpected intrusion. Reuban and Sean raced to release Ford, Lucas and Hudson from their restraints while Lex and Dorion advanced on the guards.  
Lex batted away the guard's weapon like an annoying insect, sending it cascading across the floor. She swung at him, but was shocked when he easily blocked her. He then kicked her mid-section, flinging her away forcefully.  
"What the hell?!" Lex gasped, picking herself up off of the floor.  
"Murcadion," Reuban replied in amazement, "a synthetic super steroid. I'd heard of its existence in the darker annals of research, but I had no idea it was being used."  
"Oh, wonderful," Lex muttered as the muscle lumbered his way over to her. "This could be painful."  
The guard reached out, grabbed Lex by her arms and once again sent her flying across the room. This wall seemed a lot harder than the first, Lex mused as she again struggled to her feet. The thug laughed as he yanked her again.  
"This could take all day," she groaned as she slid down the opposite wall again.  
"This will end it quickly," Reuban said as he shoved his weapon at her. Before she could aim, the crazed guard grabbed her.  
  
"No!" the president shrieked as Hudson advanced on him. Looking about the room frantically, his wild eyes settled on the guard's lost gun at the same time as Ford.  
Dorion, having grown bored with his guard's feeble efforts, reached out, grabbed him by the throat and flung him out the door. The guard his the wall with a sickening thud.  
No-one noticed, however, as their attention was drawn to Ford and the president lunging for the gun. Sean tried to take aim on either the president or the weapon, but his shot was blocked by the Commander.  
The president got to the gun first and fired. Ford grunted in pain as the beam hit him in the solar plexus. Hudson roared in anger and advanced. The weapon fired again. This time it was Hudson who crumpled to the floor.  
A third and fourth shot resounded simultaneously. Sean's target, the president, screamed in pain and outrage, cradling his now empty and injured firing hand.  
Lex's drugged up guard sank to the floor as she rushed to her father's side. Blood oozed from the wound on his shoulder, but he was conscious.  
"Get them out of here," she ordered the others, referring to Hudson and Ford. Reuban and Sean picked up Ford carefully, carrying him from the room.  
"Are you coming?" Lucas asked her as he helped Hudson to his feet.  
"As soon as I tie up a loose end," she replied coldly, eyeing the moaning president.  
Nodding grimly, Lucas and Dorion led Hudson from the room. Lex waited until they were gone before rising slowly and advancing upon her new target.  
"No," he whimpered pitifully, his eyes wide with fear, "please don't kill me."  
"You should have thought about that every time you murdered innocent people," Lex retorted.  
"It wasn't me! I swear it wasn't me! I had nothing to do with it!"  
"He's right, you know. He doesn't have the guts or the brains."  
Startled, Lex spun around to find an old nemesis standing just in the doorway. Though it had been several years since she'd seen him, she recognized him instantly. "Nate!"  
"Nice of you to remember me, Lexxie. Wasn't sure if you would."  
"It's hard to totally forget scum, but I almost succeeded." Lex snorted in disgust.  
"I figured you would," Nate sneered. "But lucky for you, I thought about you and your betrayal every day."  
Lex laughed incredulously. "My betrayal?! YOU left ME, remember?"  
Nate advanced, a lethal glint in his eye. "And you couldn't wait to turn me in. You got away scot free, while I was interrogated and imprisoned by the UEO!"  
"It's what you deserved, Nate. What we were doing was wrong to begin with. But you broke the unspoken code. Never abandon your team mates." Lex tilted her head to the side. "But you never thought the code applied to you, did you?"  
"Nothing does, Lexxie! Or haven't you figured that out by now? Just look at where you are, and then look at me. You're working your ass off for peanuts, following orders. I GIVE orders! I have an entire empire under my thumb! Money to burn!"  
"But no freedom," Lex replied softly.  
Nate's eyes grew even colder. "Thanks to you, no. But after today, no-one will dare come after me. Macronesia will be free to reign supreme under my rule!"  
"What?!" the forgotten president shrieked.  
Nate turned his eyes to him. "Do you really think I'd let you govern?"  
"Why you impertinent, sniveling weasel! You came to me nothing. I taught you everything! Gave you everything!"  
"And now you're no longer useful," Nate replied blandly. Then he pulled out a weapon and shot the president.  
  
"What's taking her so long? She should have been here by now?" Hudson lurched to his feet, swaying a bit unsteadily, before heading for the launch door.  
"I'll go!" Dorion growled, shoving Hudson back into his seat. Then he vanished out the door.  
  
"That's going to get you another twenty to life," Lex muttered, looking at the slain president.  
Nate laughed. "Do you really think I'll go back to prison?!"  
"Do you really think I'll let you go?"  
"I think you can be persuaded." Nate raised his gun and fired. The shot was deflected harmlessly by Lex's armour.  
"What the hell?!" he shouted, firing the gun several more times, with the same results.  
"You can't kill me, Nate, you might as well surrender."  
Tossing the gun away in disgust, Nate started backing toward the door.  
Lex sighed. "You can't get away. The only way off this station is with the launch. And it's full of armed men. Face it, Nate, you're screwed."  
Chest heaving in anger, Nate rushed her, bellowing with rage. Lex easily rolled away, sending him flying against the wall behind her. Nate struggled to right himself, shoving the dead president's body away in annoyance.  
"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of taking me in, Lex!" he shouted wildly. "Did you honestly believe I would go to all the trouble to get you here, without having a backup plan?"  
That shocked Lex. "To get me here?"  
Nate laughed. "I'm a smart man, Lexxie. I did my homework and know all about you. I set this all up. The Viper Team stealing the chip. The SeaQuest rescue. And the added bonus was having your Daddy bein' the captain! Why do you think the president requested him specifically? It's because I knew you'd come running when we had him prisoner!"  
"You're insane!" Lex gasped.  
Again Nate laughed. "That's what being caged like an animal in a UEO prison facility will do to you. But I'm not going back."  
Nate reached into the pocket of his dark blue uniform and pulled out a small, metallic device which Lex immediately recognized as an explosives detonator.  
"Don't," Lex growled. Nate merely laughed as he pressed the detonation trigger.  
Lex heard an unnatural roar from behind her, felt strong arms encircle her, mere seconds before the force of the blast sent her soaring across the room. Blackness descended upon her when she hit the far wall.  
  
"Lex!" Lucas gasped as the force fo the explosion rocked the station and launch. Shoving Hudson into the shocked arms of Reuban, Lucas turned and ran down the hallway.  
  
The first thing Lex became conscious of was the acrid smell of burnt flesh. Most of the lights had been destroyed by the blast, but one blinked spastically like a demented strobe light.  
Grateful for the protection of her body armour, Lex began shoving and kicking the debris that buried her away. Through the slight ringing in her ears, Lex could detect no other sounds.  
"Dorion?" she called out, struggling to find her footing in the rubble. There was no reply.  
"Dorion!!" she cried louder, fear filling her. Although impervious to most weapons, he was still susceptible to fire.  
Her pounding heart jolted painfully when she spotted a familiar pair of leather boots sticking out from beneath a pile of rubble.  
Scrambling over debris, Lex began pulling away torn metal frantically, ignoring the pain as the sharp edges sliced her palms.  
"Oh, no!" she moaned, looking down to find Dorion's heart pierced by a metal fragment.  
"And to think I spent centuries avoiding wooden stakes," he replied with a laugh which turned into a horrid cough. Pooling blood rattled in his lungs.  
"Lex?!" Lucas' yell echoed from the doorway. Seeing her, he quickly ran to her side, his relief melting away at the desolation in her eyes. Then he saw Dorion.  
"Christ!" he gasped in horror.  
"You should feel it from my end," Dorion panted. "Do me a favour and pull it out."  
"No!" Lex quickly stayed Lucas' hand. "He'll die."  
Dorion turned his dark eyes to her. "I'm already dead, Lexxie. You can't stop it."  
"No," Lex shook her head, tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks. "Doctor Westphalen-"  
"Can't help me. It's too late. Let me die with some dignity. Get this thing out of me."  
Nodding grimly, Lucas carefully grabbed the sharp metal. Lex clutched Dorion's hand, her other hand cradling his head.  
"Now." Dorion looked Lucas squarely in the eye. Lucas heaved and wrenched the shard out, tossing the blood soaked metal away in anger.  
Dorion's lean body arched with the removal, a deep, gut wrenching scream issuing from his mouth before he collapsed back to the floor. Lex gathered him into her arms, watching helplessly as his complexion grew paler than usual.  
"Dorion." Lex whispered desperately into his silken hair, her chin trembling.  
"Don't, Alexandria," he replied softly, a gentle and peaceful smile on his pale lips. "I've wanted this for a long time."  
"Death?!" she frowned.  
"Release." Dorion closed his eyes briefly as shudders wracked his dying body. When they had subsided, he opened his eyes again, lifting his hand and raising her chin with surprising strength, so her tear filled eyes met his. "I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. You were the only light I had to guide me in all my life and death. I'll always love you."  
Then his hand fell away and his gaze grew distant as his essence slipped away. Lex cried out, clutching his limp body to her desperately, dimly aware of Lucas' comforting embrace. In the doorway, Sean bowed his head in sorrow. 


	43. Chapter 39

Chapter 39  
  
Lex sat in her room, numb with grief, anger and guilt. If Dorion hadn't reacted instinctively to protect her, he'd still be here, brooding in some dark corner.  
She heard the shuffle of feet in the doorway, and looked up to find Sean standing there.  
"May I come in?" he asked softly. Lex nodded.  
He entered the room slowly, easing himself onto a chair and then looked at her carefully. "So, you're going to take responsibility for Dorion's death now?" he asked, one brow raised.  
Lex ran a weary, bandaged hand through her hair. "How can I not? He followed me over there. He jumped in to protect me."  
Sean was silent for a moment. "But that's not what's bothering you."  
Tears blurred Lex's vision. "He loved me. He died because he loved me. Why couldn't I love him back?"  
"You did."  
"Not the way he wanted me to," she cried.  
"Oh, Lex," Sean sighed. "I'd known Dorion for a long time. Since I was a young boy. And by that time he'd seen so much. Wonderful inventions, of course. Electricity, flight, microwaves, computers. But he'd also seen many atrocities. Plagues, wars, so many deaths."  
Sean leaned forward in his chair, his keen eyes alert. "I remember he once told me that the old saying was true; that history did repeat itself. Dates and names changed, but the events had become predictable the world over. Nothing was new."  
Lex listened with interest, since Dorion had never spoken of his past. Sean's brow creased in a frown as he continued.  
"He'd fought beside Kings, watched dynasties rise and fall, and in the end, he'd become tired. Not his body, but his soul."  
"Some people would argue that vampires don't have souls," Lex said softly.  
"And I would have agreed with them, had I never known Dorion. His soul may have been lost for a while, but he found it and was all the more noble for it."  
Lex bowed her head in grief. "And now it's lost for good."  
"No, child. Now it's been set free. Dorion was always torn by his nature. Although he fought for good, he relied on his ... demonic powers, as he referred to them. He hated that intensely. He felt trapped in the life he had, wanting the peace of death, but stayed by taking his own life by his faith. He's not trapped anymore."  
"But where is he? Did I send him to Hell? Is that the reward he received for protecting me?"  
"I wish I could tell you, but I really don't know. But I take comfort in the hope that his victories and sacrifices over the centuries would weigh in his favour."  
Lex nodded slowly, sincerely wishing Sean was right.  
"Have you been to see your father yet?" he asked.  
"No, Kristen was still working on him."  
"Then I suggest you do so."  
When Lex replied, it was so softly spoken that Sean almost didn't hear it. "Yeah, to say goodbye."  
He frowned. "Whatever for?"  
"I can't stay here now, Sean. I can't leave the team now that Dorion is gone."  
"So you're going to ignore the gift that he gave you by returning to the team and being miserable?"  
"What gift?"  
"A second chance. The chance to heal the pain of your childhood. A chance to live, love and learn in happiness. Dorion gave his life for you, so you could be with your father. And Lucas."  
Lex gave a watery grin. "Lucas?"  
Sean chuckled. "Dorion saw how your eyes, and heart, lit up when you were with Lucas. That's what he wanted for you. I'm not saying he wouldn't have liked it more had you had that reaction to him. But in the end, he just wanted your heart to be full."  
Sean stood and pulled Lex to her feet, framing her face tenderly with his hands. "Honour his memory, and his sacrifice, by staying here, and living in happiness."  
Lex looked into his eyes ans saw the sincerity shining in them. "I will."  
  
Hudson leaned against the pillows, sighing in frustration. Although the laser shot had only grazed his shoulder, it throbbed mercilessly, and while he'd protested loudly, Kristen had ignored him, insisting on at least one day's bed rest.  
He briefly wondered how long the 'rest' would last. He'd been curt and ruthless with the Admiral when he'd called to congratulate him on his success. He'd smashed his fist furiously on the VidPhone, effectively hanging up on his superior. He might be on permanent rest from the Navy after that.  
His thoughts drifted back to the minutes following the explosion in the station. Too impatient to wait any longer in the launch, he'd pushed past a protesting Reuban to follow Sean down the smoke filled corridors.  
Upon reaching the door, he'd been overcome by an overwhelming sense of guilt and sorrow upon seeing Lex cradling her dead comrade in her arms, her body wracked with gut wrenching sobs. Once again he'd been the root of her pain.  
He knew now, that she would never stay, and this time, he would let her go without a fight. He couldn't blame her for her hatred, and would quietly step away as she left.  
A tear slid down his cheek when he thought of how far they had come, only to lose his baby daughter all over again.  
"Does is hurt that bad?"  
Startled, Hudson's eyes flew open at the now familiar voice. "Lex? What are you doing here?"  
"Checking up on you. Do you want me to go-"  
"No!" Hudson lurched forward to grab her hand before she could leave, falling back to the bed with a hiss of pain when his should protested.  
"Careful!" Lex admonished him gently.  
"Don't go, Lex. Please!"  
"Dad," Lex took his hand, alarmed by the fear and vulnerability she saw in his eyes, "I was just going to get Kristen to give you something for the pain."  
"I'm so sorry," he said, his eyes filling with tears.  
Lex frowned. "For what?"  
"Your friend. You lost him because of me."  
"No," Lex shook her head. "That was a personal matter of my own. I had a run in with Nate a long time ago. He just used you as a pawn to try to even up the score with me."  
"You're not angry with me?"  
"For not letting me go with you in the first place? Yeah. But not for Dorion."  
Hudson sighed in relief before his eyes clouded with grief again. "But you're leaving."  
Lex looked into her father's eyes. "Do you want me to leave?"  
"No!"  
Lex couldn't help but smile at the vehemence in his voice. "Well, that's a relief, cuz I hadn't planned on going anywhere."  
Hudson's brow cleared and a wide smile creased his face. "So we start over? Again?"  
"As best we can," Lex replied with a grin.  
Hudson reached up to caress her face lovingly. "I love you so much, Alexandria Jean."  
Without a thought, Lex leaned down, her cheek against his. "I love you too, Daddy."  
  
In her room, Wendy raised trembling hands to her face and wept. Tears of the purest joy and contentment. 


	44. Chapter 40 The Final Chapter and The On...

Chapter 40  
  
One month later.....  
  
"You know, it's not too late to run," Miguel replied while adjusting his tie.  
"Yeah, we'll cover for ya," Tony said.  
"The only place to run is SeaQuest. She'll show up there eventually." Lucas snickered, running a finger around the starched collar of his tux.  
"I hear the Bermuda Triangle is nice this time of the year," Tim offered with feigned innocence.  
Krieg snorted. "If you're going to go there, ya might as well get married. It has the same effect. Everything goes screwy and you lose control of your destiny."  
"I'll make sure to tell Katie you said that," Ford chuckled. The rest of the laughter was cut short by a sharp rap on the door. Katie poked her head in the door.  
"She's here. Are you guys ready?"  
"He's going to the Bermuda Triangle instead," Dagwood replied.  
Katie frowned. "Why?"  
Dagwood pulled himself up to his full height. "Because it's the same as getting married. Everything goes screwy and you lose control of your destiny."  
Katie's lips thinned and her startling blue eyes zeroed in on her squirming husband. "Ben!"  
"Honey, it was just a joke!" Ben whined, following her out the door. "As Morale Officer on board SeaQuest, it's my duty to relieve tension in moments such as these!"  
"Oh, can it, Ben! I've heard it all before and I'm still not impressed."  
"Can someone please tell me why they remarried?" Brody shook his head.  
Lucas shrugged. "Insanity, most likely. You've got the ring?"  
"Right here!" Brody patted his breast pocket.  
"Then it's time," Ford replied with a huge grin.  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful!" Kristen gushed warmly.  
"You're glowing, just like all the bridal magazines said!" Wendy wrung her hands with pent up excitement.  
Lex fidgeted nervously with her hair, which was piled atop her head in a mass of curls. "You don't think the dress is too much?" she asked, worried over her choice.  
Lonnie smiled demurely. "It's absolutely perfect!"  
Lex released her pent up breath gratefully. "Okay."  
At that moment, Katie stuck her head in the door. "The guys are in place."  
"It's show time, ladies!" Kristen cheered.  
  
"And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
The crew of the SeaQuest cheered loudly as the newly-weds embraced, kissing passionately before the large crowd of their crew mates and friends.  
Lucas leaned over and whispered in Lex' ear as they began their march down the aisle. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"  
Lex raised one brow skeptically. "Lonnie let me pick out her wedding dress because she couldn't decide. But she's the one who picked out the bridesmaids dresses. I look horrible in pink taffeta."  
Lucas merely shook his blond head and laughed.  
  
Hours later, Lucas was sitting alone at the table while Lex had raced to the ladies room with Katie and Lonnie. The reception hall was alive with music as various couples danced under the flashing lights.  
"It's a hell of an idea," Hudson said as he sat in the chair next to Lucas, handing him a beer.  
"Sir?" Lucas frowned.  
"A wedding, Ensign. Marriage."  
Lucas leaned forward. "Are you trying to tell me something, Captain?"  
Hudson looked at the caution and confusion in the younger man's eyes. Then he chuckled. "Marry my daughter. I know you and I don't always see eye to eye, but I know you love Lex, and that she loves you. Don't let me stand in your way."  
Lucas began to smile widely. "Thank you."  
Hudson merely stood, clapped a hand on Lucas' shoulder and then left. Lucas turned to find Wendy grinning in approval.  
"What was that about?" Lex asked as she took the seat her father had vacated.  
"Guy stuff." Lucas shrugged nonchalantly, choosing to ignore her dubious look.  
"Do you think it's safe to leave now?" Lex asked, tugging at the binding bodice of her dress. "I'm dying in this thing."  
Lucas took one last, long draw on his beer. "Then let's get out of here."  
  
"Ugh!" Lex cried as she preceded Lucas into her room, yanking pins from her hair. "I don't know what to take off first. These itchy pins or the itchy dress."  
Lucas grabbed her hands with a chuckle. "The dress first, or your hair will tangle in the zipper."  
"Right." Lex spun around giving Lucas access to the back of her dress.  
Lucas carefully lowered the zipper, his palms dampening and heart pounding as the creamy skin beneath the material was revealed.  
Lex frowned when she heard his sharp intake of breath. "What's wrong?" she asked, turning to look at him. Her own pulse began to race when she saw the desire in his blue eyes. "Lucas?"  
He reached out and pulled her to him, his full lips crushing down upon hers. She yielded when his tongue probed, allowing it to plunge into her warm, moist mouth.  
Without thought, her arms wound around his neck, her hands coursing through his silken hair, holding him, caressing him.  
Lucas brought his own hands upward, pressing her body into his as they ran up her back, tangling in her hair. Pins flew in every direction as his fingers massaged and entangled her tresses.  
Suddenly, Lucas pulled away, panting. "We can't."  
"No," Lex growled. "I'm not letting you go tonight. We've both waited too long for this."  
Lucas groaned as Lex grabbed his head and pulled his mouth back to hers. Once again he wound his arms around her slender waist, crushing their bodies together. Their tongues danced in a centuries old ballet, their breathing rapid, heart beats frantic.  
This time it was Lex who pulled away, letting the dress fall to the floor in a pink mound. Stepping away, Lex raised her eyes to look at Lucas.  
Blue eyes were on fire with growing heat as he took in the creamy skin, the firm mounds of her breast partially hidden beneath a pink lace bra, the matching scrap of lace at the apex of her thighs. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, his voice raw with desire.  
Lex said nothing, instead reaching out, slipping her hands under the lapels of his jacket, and sliding it off of his broad shoulders. It hit the floor next to her abandoned dress.  
Lucas kissed her deeply, reaching around to unclasp her bra. It popped open and he brought his hands around, reaching under the loose material to cup her breasts.  
Lex's gasp of pleasure was swallowed by Lucas, as she arched her back, pressing herself more firmly into his palms. Never breaking the contact of their mouths, Lucas slid the straps of her bra down her arms, tossing the garment away carelessly.  
Lex leaned into him, reveling in the feel of his crisp shirt, the heat of his body, against her naked flesh. But she wanted more.  
Frantic, she reached up and yanked away the tie, and then began working on the tiny buttons. Quick kisses throughout, Lucas removed the cuff links and tugged the shirt from the waistband of his pants, trying to ignore the growing ache between his legs.  
Lex almost purred in pleasure when Lucas' chest was revealed. A light scattering of golden hair graced soft skin over taut muscle. She'd felt the change in his mature body before now, but the sight made her knees weak.  
Lucas closed his eyes and let his head fall back as Lex ran her hands over his chest and the planes of his exposed abdomen. Unable to resist, Lex lightly raked her nails along his skin, smiling slightly when the muscles beneath contracted. She looked up to find him watching her with heavy lids.  
He reached out and pulled her to him, his dark lashes falling as his lips met hers. Again he swallowed her gasp as she felt the press of his arousal against her core. A rush of need so strong coursed through her, and she was vaguely thankful for his strong arms that tightened when her knees threatened to give way.  
Her hands roamed his hard back, nails lightly scoring the soft skin. Lucas groaned deeply within his throat when her hands dropped to his buttocks, firmly cupping the taut mounds, crushing his desire to her more intimately.  
Lex wrenched away, her hands fumbling with the clasp of his waistband. She needed him naked. Now.  
Lucas kept his hands wound in her soft hair while she carefully lowered the zipper and slowly slid his pants and shorts down his thighs. Lex looked up into his eyes as she slowly stood, running her hands leisurely up the back of his calves, thighs. She paused briefly above his thrusting manhood, placing a gentle kiss just below his navel.  
"Lex!" Lucas gasped, pulling her upright quickly. "I'll lose it if you do that."  
She nuzzled his neck. "I want you to lose it. I want you. Inside me. Please, Lucas."  
He groaned once again as he kissed her deeply, guiding her to the bed. They only broke the kiss long enough for him to slide down the tiny lace panties. And then he was laying next to her.  
Lex writhed as strong desire flooded her at the touch of Lucas' warm, heavy body so close to hers. She could feel his manhood pressing, throbbing against her hip.  
She bucked against him insistently, until he complied and shifted his weight, cradling himself in her soft thighs. Lex pressed her palms down on his lower back, urging him entry as she drew up her knees, wrapping her long legs around his narrow waist.  
Lucas carefully balanced his weight on his arms and knees, gently probing her damp core with his manhood. She whimpered softly and he slowly entered her, pausing to allow her body to adjust to his invasion.  
Lex cried out in passion when Lucas finally filled her fully. Leaning down, he kissed her tenderly before slowly drawing out. She struggled to open her eyes against the overwhelming sensation of their union as Lucas began to thrust rhythmically.  
Beads of sweat glistened on their damp skin as the rapid tempo increased. Lex rocked her hips in time with each of Lucas' thrusts, until they both crashed over the edge.  
His deep, guttural cry of release mingled with her scream. Heart pounding, Lucas carefully lowered himself onto a panting Lex, carrying most of his weight on his arms. Lex buried her face in his neck, her arms wrapped tightly about his back, her legs tangled with his.  
When their vital signs had somewhat recovered, Lucas rolled onto his back, pulling Lex with him so she rested on his stomach.  
Lex lifted her head and gave him a lazy smile. "Wow."  
Lucas chuckled. "Yeah, not bad for our first time."  
"If it gets any better, kid, I'll die." Lex rested her chin on his chest, her eyes twinkling with laughter.  
"Well, in that case, I better make us official."  
Lex raised her head, tipping it to one side. "Is that a marriage proposal, Wolenczek?"  
Lucas grinned. "The unofficial one. You got a problem with that?"  
"No. It just took you long enough."  
He laughed as he pulled her up, kissing her soundly.  
  
"They left over an hour ago," Hudson muttered with a frown.  
"Oliver, would you please relax?" Wendy sighed. "I'm sure everything is fine."  
"It would be much easier to relax if I knew what was going on."  
Wendy smirked. "We both know what's going on."  
Hudson fought to hide his grin. Wendy laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"One quick peek," he begged her, trying to look pathetic.  
"You know how I feel about invading people's privacy!" she cried.  
"There are not 'people', Wendy. It's my daughter!"  
"Oliver!"  
"Please. For me."  
Wendy sighed, knowing in the end she could deny him nothing. Pulling out of his arms, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Hudson watched her anxiously.  
"Well?" he asked impatiently when she started to smile.  
Opening her eyes, she contemplated teasing him, but dropped the thought quickly when she saw the apprehension in his dark eyes.  
"Looks like we won't be the only ones exchanging vows in the near future," she replied with a grin.  
With a shout of delight, he swept her into his arms and kissed her. 


End file.
